


【绿鹰】这是场战役

by naodongda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naodongda/pseuds/naodongda
Summary: Bruce想做个正常人，但Clint并不希望Hulk消失。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 旧坑搬运  
> 1、电影动画漫画混合世界观，也许OOC?  
> 2、作者狗血无下限，文中的博士可能会略微腹黑，结局HE（如果不坑）

【一】

又一次糟糕的尝试。  
又一次失败。  
屏幕上的分析数据让布鲁斯的眉头纠紧，他几乎可以断定这样做已经毫无意义。徒劳无功却心存侥幸，布鲁斯自嘲地咂嘴，还是拿起针头，抽取了试管中的绿色液体。

疲惫和困倦正冲刷他每一处神经，单手解开衬衫的扣子都变成一项艰难的工作。战斗，实验失败，再战斗，再次实验失败，布鲁斯已经忘记这种循环模式持续了多久。他耗费掉太多时间和精力在这上——伽马射线中和剂。

是的，布鲁斯班纳依然没有放弃变回普通人的打算。  
就算他已经拥有复仇者的身份，并以这身份在六个月内成功拯救地球三十七次（这不包括洛基和托尔的幼稚掐架行为所引发的那几次危机）。

他从来不想当英雄，何况，从某种意义上说他也不是。人们需要的是浩克，并非说他们不需要班纳博士，可浩克才是那个粉碎一切的陆地超级战士.......但是随着越来越多的超能英雄涌现出来，少了他一个，世界并不会毁灭，不是吗？

布鲁斯将衬衫脱下甩在转椅上，然后摘掉眼镜。微凉的空气在他赤裸的皮肤上缓缓流动，他抬起胳膊，在深吸了一口气后，将针头刺进血管，把那荧绿色的液体注射进去。没有丝毫犹豫。

剩下的就是等待。

不会等太久，两到三个小时如果没有任何反应（几乎可以肯定不会有），到那时，布鲁斯就可以回到他的房间，好好冲个澡，吃点什么，然后闷头睡一觉。分析失败数据可以留到明天再做，对，重头再来，他还有足够的时间。

他希望未来有足够的时间去享受普通人应有的生活。  
稳定的居所，一幢带草坪的房子；一份薪酬适宜的健康工作，不涉及任何末世纪阴谋的；他幻想着像正常人那样约会、结婚、生子，也许再养两条狗，柯基犬？  
或者，这仅仅是一种假设，或者他之后还会跟复仇者们继续合作，前提是他们能原谅他擅作主张的“中和掉”原属于他们的一位勇士……

这种担心还太早，真的，一切还归属于奢想阶段。

TBC

两小时四十五分钟过去了，除了胃部的抽痛在抗议布鲁斯对它无情漠视和虐待，没有任何迹象表明药剂在他身上起了作用。什么都没有发生。失败，再一次。显而易见。

“去他妈该死的实验！”他大声咒骂，双手狠狠捶在试验台上发泄挫败后的沮丧。这不算什么，布鲁斯，你早知道结果，[b]不算什么，[/b]他一遍遍在心中默念。迷茫、失落、愤怒还有些混合不清的消极感知一起涌上来，布鲁斯无力的弯下腰，用额头紧抵住拳头。[b]控制你自己！[/b]他大口大口喘着气，努力平息心跳。

突然，布鲁斯感到一股视线，还有一小阵几乎不可察觉的杂音。  
从天花板处传来。

“巴顿探员！”哦，他当然知道那会是谁，狡猾的监视者，巢穴遍布斯塔克复仇者大厦每一个角落。布鲁斯应该选择无视，但一连几天的疲惫和糟糕的心情让人无法思考，他粗鲁地抓起椅背上的衬衫，“这是私人时间，我们应该相信‘贾维斯'不会漏掉任何[b]安全隐患[/b]。”

安全隐患。布鲁斯有那么一点后悔说出这个词，考虑到讽刺过于明显，考虑到他不是唯一被监视的那个。  
是的，克林特巴顿的神盾特工身份还在继续。在身穿鹰眼装背着弓箭筒跟随复仇者们东跑西跑打怪兽的空余，克林特会时不时回神盾汇报复仇者们的情况。虽然科尔森探员才是他们的保姆，但这并不妨碍克林特向弗瑞所汇报的内容。毕竟，克林特巴顿才是情报高手。

布鲁斯不知道别人怎么想，至少托尼斯塔克完全明白是怎么回事。但没人提出非议，就连他们自己都认为一帮超级英雄聚在一起存在着潜在危险。布鲁斯毫不怀疑，神盾局有针对他们每一个人的毁灭方案（瞧瞧鹰眼每次在战役中携带的那些功能箭头，可不是都给敌人准备的）。

能力越大责任越大，但谁能保证他们这些超级英雄不会在某天站到正义的对立面？

“我很抱歉，布鲁斯博士。”克林特从天花板跳下来，几乎是无声地落在布鲁斯面前，“只是抄个近路。你知道，托尼自大的斯塔克总喜欢让那些自动门找我的麻烦。”

克林特站起来，拍了拍手掌，将宽松肥大的衬衫向下扯了扯，然后抬起头目光扫过布鲁斯大敞的领口，挑了下眉。神射手肆无忌惮的打量令人多少有些不自在，布鲁斯系扣子的手指微微一顿，“有事找我？”

克林特咬了下嘴唇，似乎说得很不情愿，“浩克很久没出来了……”

[b]他知道了？[/b]布鲁斯心脏就像被托尔的锤子狠狠击中，骤然喘不上气。他一直小心掩饰着那些数据，在试剂生效前，布鲁斯并不打算跟其他复仇者或神盾局共享这个消息。

“不喜欢平静清闲的日子，巴顿？”他转身去拿桌子上的眼镜，祈祷着那双鹰眼并不是真的发现了什么。

“不不。布鲁斯，只是……我是想来看看浩克今天会不会出现……趁着现在托尼不在家，晒台泳池刚好空闲出来，我和他可以去水里泡泡。就是四十层那个，总是被队长霸占，这不是抱怨，我是说……我是说……该死！”仿佛狙击手惯用的冷静一下被抽干，毒舌克林特的声音此时显得紧巴巴，还透着那么一股羞涩劲。

“跟浩克去水里泡泡？”布鲁斯转过身，皱了皱眉，他现在才注意到克林特穿得过于休闲的装束，短袖衬衫配沙滩裤，这是真的？要知道，非战斗的日子，克林特一向喜欢牛仔裤和紧身T恤。娜塔莎曾捉弄他去跟雷神或斯蒂夫比胸肌，但斯塔克则表示“我的莱格拉斯仅靠那双胳膊的线条就足够拍部色情短片啦”，为了增加笑果，亿万富翁还递上一张写满"业内"知名导演电话名录，问克林特愿不愿尝试。那玩笑的收场当然不怎么友善，公共休息区重新装修了整整两个星期。

克林特显然知道自己的打扮在布鲁斯眼中显得多么诡异，他舔了舔嘴唇，耳尖有些可疑的红晕。在叹了口气后，克林特终于举起双手，摆出一付投降的姿态，“博士，听着，这并不是玩笑，不是恶作剧，完全不是。这关乎我与浩克的约定，我可不想欠那大家伙什么，不兑现承诺，下次收队时会有点麻烦。”

布鲁斯终于听懂了神射手的意思，因紧张而压迫的心脏也重新恢复正常。  
泳池，与浩克的约定，收队——

没错，复仇者的收队工作一直是鹰眼负责。  
弓箭手总是占领高地，总揽全局，第一时间获知战斗的爆发或结束。但还有个最主要也是大家默认的原因：克林特巴顿可以让狂暴的绿巨人迅速安静下来，并且安全、迅速的变回伽马射线研究专家。虽然浩克现在已经学会在战斗结束后不再对着复仇者们扔小轿车，但这不代表他会乖乖听话把“家”让给布鲁斯。

这时候，就让绿巨人最爱的丘比特来搞定吧。  
克林特会亲昵的蹦到绿巨人肩膀，拉下他的耳朵小声嘀咕些什么；或只是单纯的仰头佯装威胁逼他变回去。而浩克总会心情愉悦，哈哈大笑着把主动权交回给布鲁斯。

真的没有什么特别的原因。  
至少布鲁斯知道。  
只是因为克林特把浩克当浩克。不是变身之后的科学家，不是怪物，不是复仇者的神秘武器，他只是，浩克。  
所以浩克喜欢丘比特，喜欢克林特；所以克林特是浩克的好兄弟，却依然跟布鲁斯没什么深交，他与浩克是完全不同的存在，他们是两个人。

就算记忆不共享，布鲁斯也知道鹰眼与浩克相处的那些小把戏。他几乎看过所有纪录了浩克状态的监视录像，看过这个拥有斑比一样的圆眼却目光犀利的男人，在巨怪面前展现出的放松姿态，那不是他和其它复仇者所熟悉的鹰眼。

“抱歉，克林特，就算是你，这样的要求也太——”

“如果我说，求~你~了~~班纳博士，你可以让浩克出来吗？时间不会太久。我以科尔森探员的名誉起誓！”

布鲁斯盯着克林特，那个男人正微微将脑袋歪向一侧，用一种无辜而真诚的眼神望着他。那神情就像刚刚孵化出的幼鸟，随时能发出啾的一声软化人的心灵。该死的特工技能。布鲁斯在心中咒骂，“这招对我没用，巴顿探员。”

“好吧好吧，总要尝试一下。”克林特失望的嘀咕着，显然锲而不舍是他成为神盾顶级特工的优秀品质之一，“布鲁斯，你已经在这个实验室里呆了整整三天，其中睡眠累计起来也没到9个小时，更别提只吃了几块饼干和两个三明治……”

克林特停顿了一下，布鲁斯并没有接话，他对这个男人知晓所有人的作息细节并不感到惊讶，这属于监视者的工作内容之一。

“关于……伽马射线[b]免疫[/b]的研究需求，并没有那么紧迫，博士。休息一下吧。”一股寒意顺着布鲁斯的脊椎窜了上来，他不知道是不是自己过于敏感，从克林特舌尖蹦出的“免疫”两字似乎被加重了发音。

或者只是自己心虚？对，因为除了他没人会知道那些微妙的数据变化。  
伽马射线“免疫”研究是复仇者与神盾局共同的需求，是他在实验室日以继夜的工作内容。  
这算不上欺骗，“中和”与“免疫”只是有些微妙的不同。

是他太敏感了，看来确实需要好好休息一下。让浩克出来释放过多的压力，让精神沉入休眠，这要比回到屋子里瘫在床上好得多。何况，实验时间已过，他失败了。再一次。

“好吧，既然你一再坚持。”布鲁斯清了清嗓子表示同意，这让对面那个男人松了一口气，并回给他一个充满感激的笑容，“真是太感谢了！”

只是，那笑容后面似乎还掺杂了那么点狡黠。

“哦，忘了说一声。我请托尼给浩克特制了专用的泳裤，你不会介意吧，博士？”看着克林特不知从哪拽出的绿底紫花大号男用泳裤，布鲁斯突然感到头部一阵抽痛。 

 

【二】

他在黑暗中醒来。  
周围一片虚无，死寂是唯一的感知。

 

[大块头，你游得不赖嘛~~ ]

一个声音钻入他的脑子里。很熟悉，带着几分戏谑，愉悦……

突然，刺眼的光束骤降下来，照亮了一切。  
有扇窗或镜子出现在前方，那东西极速移动，距他越来越近，越来越近，直到——  
模糊的景物显现出来，穿过了那东西直扑到他面前，而他还无法思考。

他隐约感到自己在上浮，有大片水花在眼前溅起，波浪掀翻了不远处的矮桌和躺椅，一个穿着纯紫色沙滩裤的男人立在那里，浑身湿塌塌的。

[丘比特也下来游！]

另一个声音。巨响，浑厚，带着某种能让周围震颤的效果……那声音似乎是从他自己身体里发出的。他的身体……这是哪，[b]他是谁？[/b]

[嘿，我说过我只需要日光浴——]

对面男人的容貌逐渐清晰起来，他能看到那双水蓝色眼中饱含的温柔，一个无奈中带着温暖的笑意攀在嘴角，像在说教又像自言自语。

[——被晒得暖暖的，而不是浑身湿透。好吧，已经湿透了，为什么不呢，为什么不跟你来场比赛，力气大个子大可不保证你就能赢。]

[浩克喜欢比赛！]

浩克？他知道浩克！  
他记得。必须中和掉浩克……消灭……  
不能被阻止，不能被发现，不能……为什么？

他想把脑中这些杂音和质疑大喊出来，却无法发声。他的喉咙就像被锁进了一个沉到海底的保险柜，连同他的四肢，他的躯体，他的思想，他的一切。支离破碎，行将就木，他急迫地想从混沌中挣脱。

但是，他失去一切，他一无所有，他祈祷并等待救赎。  
需要帮助，只需一点点，只要一次机会……

[我们得小心点，上次弄坏网球场斯蒂夫罚我打扫了一周的厨房，如果托尼的晒台泳池被我们拆——天啊，发生了什么事！]

发生了什么？他被冻住了。  
冰寒刺骨，瞬间击穿了他的神经。  
在一阵剧痛与短暂迷茫之后，他感知到了他的身体，密码被破解，他从那个无形的铁柜里破茧而出。他的身体仿佛在遵循某个意志，开始狠狠敲砸冰块。

“复仇者们，集合！”

这是一个新的声音，充满正义感，在屋顶的扬声器中嗡鸣。  
他看着刚刚还在对他微笑的男人突然皱起眉冲了出去——没有停留。

而他被遗忘在那，被抛弃……  
一阵狂怒席卷了他的意识，模糊的残像开始在他眼前晃动。像一场噩梦。[i]有狰狞的面孔，狠毒的咒骂，恶臭的酒气，还有棍棒落在身上的灼痛，他在潮湿冰冷中颤抖，是饥饿，是恐惧[/i]……

他想要沉睡。

但他又感觉到他的身体在抗争，在不断砸碎什么，然后在城市丛林的大楼间跳跃穿梭。有冰刃滑过他的手掌，有烈火在他背部燃烧，他只有愤怒。他在愤怒中粉碎着一切阻挡前进的物体，他无法控制。

他需要沉睡，[b]他不该醒来。  
[/b]混沌又吞噬了一切……

 

“嘿，收队啦，绿下巴！”

又是那个声音！那声音的主人丢下了他，遗忘他，就像曾经背叛过他的那些人。弃他而去，坚定不移，从不停留。

“伙计，你该休息一下，让布鲁斯出来上上工。托尼需要他一起戳戳让全世界变成冰河世纪主题公园的破盒子。”

“布鲁斯不在家！浩克不回去！！”

声音是从他身体里吼出来的，另一个意识。但布鲁斯……布鲁斯，这个名字如此熟悉。

“什—什么？”

景物又逐渐清晰起来，他看到了将他弃之不顾的男人。那个人的肩膀受了伤，鲜血顺着一只胳膊流下来，因为疼痛微微簇起眉头，但望向他的蓝色眼睛亦如在游泳池边那样温柔。这令他更为愤怒。  
他弯下腰狠狠瞪向弓箭手，这个男人应该为自己的罪行感到惧怕和羞愧——  
而不是……  
伸出另一只完好的手臂，捧在他脸侧，用认真无辜的语气对他说，“嘿~绿下巴，我们现在真的需要博士帮助。如果你想继续游泳比赛，我们可以等下次，好吗？我向你保证，这不会太久。”

从手掌传来温度让他感到安全，放松，他几乎就要顺从。但有什么不对劲，没错，面前这个男人太过娇小，而他不叫绿下巴，这不对劲。  
直觉在敲响警钟，他依稀记得弓箭手的身型与自己相近，甚至还会比他还高那么一点，他不明白这个想法从何而来，但他就是知道。而此刻，这个勉强收起弯弓的男人在他面前却像一只小猫，很容易就被捏起。

他这样想着，然后这样做了。

弓箭手吃痛的低叫出声，如他意料中一样，他的怒气得到一丝平息。他不是绿下巴，他不是！他将小个子男人狠狠捏住，举到眼前，鼻子里喷出的气息令弓箭手在他的双手中微微颤抖，猩红色的液体滑过指缝滴落到地面。他的身体又他先一步发出了声音：

“丘比特丢下了浩克！布鲁斯不高兴！”

他开始努力参透这里面的含义，丘比特，浩克，布鲁斯。谁丢下浩克……他是浩克？不不，他不是浩克，他是布鲁斯，对，[b]他是布鲁斯[/b]！布鲁斯班纳。  
而被他抓在手中的……

“浩克！放下鹰眼！”

哦，是斯蒂夫的声音，带着威严的警告。布鲁斯抬起头，惊讶地发现复仇者们已经将他，不，将浩克包围，钢铁侠肩头的炮管正指向他，所有人都处于备战姿态。布鲁斯想张口解释他不想伤害任何人，另一个意识再一次替他发出了怒吼。

“丘——比——特——丢——下——了——浩——克——！”

“嘿嘿嘿，大块头，放松点！”他的嘴唇感受到手掌的温热，是克林特。布鲁斯这回真真正正清醒了，十分彻底，他的思维终于开始正常运转。

他是在浩克的身体里，他的意识与浩克共存。

布鲁斯从来没有在浩克的身体里“醒来”，浩克也没有拜访过他。他们没有共享意识，从来只是在身体转变过程中进行瞬间的对话，当然，会有记忆的碎片填补进来，但那些是极其重要的，关乎生命的，不是这样共享一具身体……

视角的改变，真实的触感，都震撼着布鲁斯。  
是伽马射线中和剂，一定是！  
那么他多少算成功了？

“嘿——大个子，我很抱歉……当时有点着急……你可是地上最强的战士，我知道那冰，那块冰难不倒你。听着……如果这激怒了你，伤害到你……你得明白我不是那个意思，伙计…我道歉，真心的。”巴顿，对，克林特巴顿，正被他死死握在手中，喘着气艰难地向他解释。是克林特的手，安抚性地搭在他的/浩克的嘴唇上。

弓箭手眼中的歉意和痛苦戳痛了布鲁斯的心。 

天，瞧瞧他都干了些什么，让浩克干了些什么！  
[b]松开手！[/b]他命令自己的/浩克的身体。但主宰的意识，浩克的意识却不为所动，他还陷入在之前布鲁斯迷惑的的愤怒中无法自拔。天呐，布鲁斯大叫起来，那是克林特，是你最信任的丘比特。他没有、也不会丢下你！永远不会！[b]快放开他！  
[/b]  
但没有人能听见，浩克也不能。

神盾特工的脸色愈发苍白，却还在努力尝试着对话。突然，斯蒂夫对黑寡妇高喊了一句什么，鹰眼立刻慌乱地挣扎起来，向他的身后大吼起来，快住手。

就在布鲁斯能做出任何反应之前，巨大的电流穿过他的心脏，他的身体，不，浩克的身体无法控制地向后栽倒下去……

黑暗降临前，他隐约看见娜塔莎一边摆弄腕带一边冲到鹰眼身边，而克林特在跟她争执，娜塔莎，你完全不用……浩克已经……

然后他失去了意识，真正意义上的。


	2. Chapter 2

【三】

布鲁斯认为这次麻烦有点大。  
他被困在里面了。  
哦，不是这个神盾专为浩克设计的大闷罐，它当然也是个麻烦；而是，他被困在了浩克的身体里！是的，浩克的身体。

如果说布鲁斯曾对娜塔莎电晕浩克有那么一点点不满，那么在他醒来发现身体还是绿色并且手脚仍然不听他指挥后，那点不满也变成了“早该去找斯塔克谈谈关于帮助美女特工升级武器的问题”。

那点电力显然没能让浩克陷入深度昏迷……  
好吧，布鲁斯承认这都不是造成现状的真实原因。  
元凶是伽马射线中和剂，显而易见，毋容置疑。

这真讽刺。他一心想让浩克消失，却中和掉了自己的身体（至少从目前情况看是这样）。

布鲁斯不是虔诚的信徒，但此时此刻他无比希望是上帝对他来开了一个蹩脚的玩笑，让他承认自己是个比科尔森探员还固执的混蛋。那么，也许布鲁斯只要伸出手指发誓继续做个英雄拯救地球，时间就能倒转回去。  
可是…得了吧，就算布鲁斯可以重新选择，他依然会把那管绿色东西打进身体里。固执的混蛋，记得么？他并不真的像大家认为的那样……复仇者里的老好人，纯良温驯的科学家，伽马射线的受害者（也许）……

愤怒与狂躁的烈焰一度在他体内焚烧，直到出现浩克这个释放的缺口。

“放浩克出去——”

他创造的怪物正用双手一下一下狠狠砸向透明屏障，狂躁不已，完全无视从特殊镜面反弹的高压电流。疼痛的折磨强烈而真实，突然叫嚣的警报声让布鲁斯意识到更糟糕的还在后头。

[b]停下来，马上停下来！[/b]

[i]不——浩克要出去——[/i]

[b]快停下，让我出去，你这样只会害死我们两个！[/b]

[i]不——是你要伤害了丘比特！[/i]

[b]我……没有。[/b]这反驳实在过于无力。[b]是的，我伤了巴顿，但那是个意外。[/b]跟浩克的意识争吵绝对不是什么明智之举。

而不幸中的万幸，到目前为止，浩克的意识似乎还没真正理解究竟发生了什么。  
虽然知晓只是时间上的问题。

布鲁斯能感觉到两股意识在并行过程中的摩擦和碰撞。他们是两个桌球手，现在是浩克时间，那怪物不停敲杆进洞，而布鲁斯只能干坐在那看着对方。不，不是这样简单，他们应该是同一台机器上存在的两套操作界面，现在是浩克模式，而布鲁斯需要有人在浩克模式毁掉硬盘和主板前按下重启按钮。

是的，在浩克害死他们两个之前。

马上，不出半分钟，这大罐子里就会充满麻痹神经的安眠气体。尼克弗瑞会派出他的精锐部队荷枪实弹冲进来，将他/浩克转移到另一处更加坚固的牢笼。他们会在那进行一次又一次的活体实验，直到布鲁斯复原或是他们找到可以控制浩克的方法。

布鲁斯知道整个程序，该死的，因为针对浩克的紧急预案中大部分细节都是他自己提出来的……

“浩克——”是克林特的声音！

这不应该发生，不符合程序。  
因为布鲁斯在制定预案时，特别将克林特巴顿的名字列入在[禁止参与行动人员名录]内（鉴于这位弓箭手与浩克亲近的关系）。

“放浩克出去！”又一次电流穿过了身体，疼痛几乎超过负荷。但他无力阻止，无法让浩克停下来。

突然，警报声增大，刺耳的鸣响变成另一种更加让人不舒服的频率。有机械的启动声，圆型顶部裂开一圈微小的缝隙，密密麻麻的细管一样的物体探了出来。天，要用神经毒素？他们直启用了三级预案，这可不妙。

“呆着别动！浩克——”

在门敞开的瞬间，克林特窜了进来。  
与此同时，一枚微型箭头破空而出，直插进操作台上橘色区域。电子屏闪了两下，一缕焦烟冒出，那些细管在一阵微颤后……静止了。

警报声，还有附着屏障的电流也一起消失。

整个房间就这么安静下来，但那仅仅维持了不到一秒，希尔探员异常愤怒的声音响彻整个空间——

[你做了什么巴顿！克林特巴顿探员，我警告你——]

又是一枚手掷箭头，插进了顶部扬声系统；随后，监控设备，传感器，还有大门入口的控制面板……克林特似乎不打算放过屋内的任何一个设备——

除了这个专为浩克设计的牢笼。

是的，它没有打开，而布鲁斯不太愿意去推测原因，毕竟他/浩克现在看起来正处于狂暴状态，危险评定等级已经达到了三级预案。

“丘比特放浩克出去！”喜悦和期盼猛然袭来。是浩克的情感强烈地戳进布鲁斯的意识。

哦，浩克的丘比特，孤身一人，站在关押猛兽的牢笼外，神色凝重。  
他还穿着鹰眼制服，肩膀上的伤口才缝合了一半，额头的污迹也未清洗。太糟糕了，布鲁斯几乎可以断定神射手是直接从医疗室跑出来，甚至没来及拿上任何武器，除了那几枚一直存放在制服大腿绷带上的微型手掷箭头。

巨大的双手又一次重重捶在屏障上，但浩克没有发出声音，只是将视线固定在那个圆脸男人身上。愤怒，不解，疑惑……太过浓烈的情感让布鲁斯的意识有些恍惚。 

“我很抱歉，长官……”克林特发出了一声低叹，像是正通过入耳式通讯器跟什么人（尼克还是科尔森）交涉。弓箭手咬住干裂的嘴唇，压抑着某种布鲁斯看不懂的情绪，惨白的脸色让整张表情显得颇为揪心，克林特在抗拒着什么，又在坚定着什么，最终，用一种决绝的语气回复，“只要五分钟，不，三分钟就可以，请相信我……不，绝对不会，长官，我不会同意，是的，很抱歉。”

说完最后一句，克林特扯下了通讯器，将那玩意狠狠扔在地上，踩了个粉碎。然后，换了一种看似轻松的姿态，才向布鲁斯/浩克走过去。

“嘿，大家伙~”

弓箭手的声音轻柔得不可思议，他停在透明屏障前，仰起头凝视浩克，而浩克没有回应。这让布鲁斯感到惊讶，但克林特似乎并不在意，他的视线没有离开浩克的眼睛，只是簇了下眉，然后伸出左手贴放在屏障上，“听我说，我们的时间不太多……弗瑞随时会出现，你必须…你现在要变回班纳，我知道你完全明白我在说什么。”

“鹰—眼——”浩克的声音从胸腔里轰鸣出来，目光移动到克林特的手掌，那是一个恳求……布鲁斯感受到了明显的懊恼和烦乱，是浩克，还是他自己？这不重要，因为当绿巨人伸出手，隔着那层透明碰触到克林特的手掌……布鲁斯听见了剧烈地心跳。

愤怒正渐渐趋于平和，浩克的意志在动摇。“浩克没有弄伤你，不是浩克的错。”

“嘿嘿，看着我，我很好，我可是一名复仇者，大块头你根本伤不到我。哦，我还欠你一个道歉，替娜塔莎，你知道娜塔莎她只是担心……咳、咳咳……”克林特徒然弯下身，右手不自然地扶在胸侧缓了一会。[b]哦，他确实伤到了他。[/b] “…咳…那些都无关紧要，伙计，你没做错任何事。是这次的任务监控视频让那些躲在屏幕后的当权老爷害怕了……我、我们只需要让班纳博士出面做个汇报，一切都能解决，相信我。”

“浩克——相信丘比特——”

[b]相信？[/b]神盾特工眼中无法掩饰的忧虑让这句话在布鲁斯的意识中变得极为可笑。  
童年的经历让布鲁斯很难再相信别人，这状况在浩克出现后更加严重，人们把对浩克血的贪婪和畏惧写在了脸上。就算是复仇者们，布鲁斯也不是全然无条件地信任。

但是，浩克却做到了，把信任交付予一个靠伪装探取情报的神盾特工，并且还得到了同等的回报！

布鲁斯不会承认自己对此愤怒和嫉妒，不，他一点也不嫉妒，布鲁斯根本不需要这种信任关系，而浩克也不应该需要它，它只会令人变得脆弱跟愚蠢。

愚蠢，没错，轻信是要付出代价的！布鲁斯看过克林特的档案，不论是孤儿院还是马戏团，在遭受那么多次背叛后，这个男人怎么还敢去相信一个随时暴走的怪物！哦，如果哪一天，当浩克撕裂了这个男人的身体，不知那双水蓝色的眼睛会露什么样的神情……

[i]浩克不会让你伤害丘比特！[/i]

天啊，他在想什么，他在对浩克的意识说什么。

[b]不不，不是你认为的那样……[/b]

“走——开——！”[i]浩克不会让布鲁斯伤害丘比特[/i]。有股强大的意识突然开始对布鲁斯进行驱逐。

“绿下巴，冷静下来！让我帮你，我不会让他们伤害你。”

[b]浩克，听克林特的话，让我出去，我不会伤害他。[/b]

“骗——子——！”浩克对布鲁斯大吼。

而克林特显然误解了，似乎这个词让他有一瞬间的窒息，面色变得比之前还要苍白。再开口，弓箭手的声音近乎哽咽，“我……浩克，我从来没有骗过你，以后也不会。我……但愿你能懂……除了菲尔和娜塔莎，就只有你，而你是特别的，绿下巴，记得么，我说过你是特别的，特别到我愿意说出所有秘密……”

秘密——

这个词仿佛具有什么魔力，它凝固了浩克的意识。刚刚还对布鲁斯施压的力量一下子全抽空了，被双方争夺的宝座就这么空闲出来。

一个破绽，一个机会，他不顾一切地冲了上去。  
白光晃过，布鲁斯终于主宰了一切。

剧烈的疼痛霎那间席卷了布鲁斯全身，他在转变，而状况比每一次变化的总和还要糟糕。他开始无法呼吸，四肢不可抑制的颤抖，他就要昏厥倒地——

一只强壮的手臂撑住了他，布鲁斯想挥开这个骗子的手，但他做不到。

 

【四】

“斯蒂夫，我们回去！”这是钢铁侠推门而入的第一句话。

天才阔佬就像刚跟别人吵完一架（而且输的人还是他），面色阴沉，靠在神盾医疗室的墙壁上等待美国队长的答复，目光在扫过依坐床头的布鲁斯时，点了下头算是打过招呼。

斯塔克不该是这么冷漠的人，尤其对布鲁斯，发明家和科学家之间总有说不完的话题。而现在，斯塔克明显不想理他，这可不是个好兆头。

布鲁斯直觉斯塔克的怒气与那个人有关。

克林特巴顿——

滑过舌尖的名字却问不出口，布鲁斯舔了下嘴唇，神盾特工不顾一切冲进来的画面恍若眼前……

是巴顿接住了他，用坚实有力的臂膀和温暖的胸膛。在贴上那具身体的一刻，布鲁斯放弃了想要挣脱的念头，任由弓箭手将他架到墙角倚坐到地上。

[嗨~还好吗？]

克林特跪在布鲁斯身前，伸手拂过他的额头，将几缕汗湿的头发顺到脑后……这是安抚浩克的方式（是的，他知道，他在监控记录里见过许多次）。布鲁斯噎住了，头皮上指尖滑过残留的酥麻感让他的胃揪成一团，他需要提醒巴顿探员他不是浩克，他已经变回来了！

但是当他直视那双水蓝色的眼睛——除了担忧再无其它——布鲁斯将话吞了回去，只是微微冲对方点了点头，克林特根本没注意刚才做了什么，那是下意识的反应。

[博士，我们需要在这里等一下。]在确认了布鲁斯无恙后，克林特长出一口气，滑坐到地面，动作看上去有几分吃力。布鲁斯瞥过特工的肩膀，没处理完的伤口又裂开了，还不算隐藏在鹰眼制服下被浩克/他伤到的地方……

[哦……这个，突发事件，恶棍们总是跟日光浴有仇。]

克林特敏锐地捕捉到了布鲁斯探究的视线，不自在地摸了摸鼻子，继续解释，[不是场大战，我们赢得很轻松，没有损伤，除了要支付房屋街道店铺的赔偿金……但托尼会搞定。对了，他想找你研究下战利品，复仇者再次拯救世界的故事还是听他讲吧，博士，你知道战后报告总让我有种被搞大肚子的感觉~]

弓箭手夸张地干呕一声，然后冲布鲁斯俏皮地眨了眨眼，就好像一切如常什么都没发生。

就好像……浩克不曾在那笼子里痛苦挣扎……

这个骗子在对他耍马戏团的把戏，如果他没有侵入浩克的意识，他也许真就这么信了。

布鲁斯怒火中烧，想也没想，一把拉过弓箭手的制服领子，咬牙问道，[没有损伤？那我为什么会在这里，巴顿探员？是你锁死了这个房间，不，别否认，我看得到那些箭头碎片！]

[别那么吓人，班纳——]如果克林特确实有过片刻惊慌，那么现在他已经完全镇定下来，鹰一样犀利的眼神毫无畏惧地迎上布鲁斯，嘴角勾起个欠扁的弧度，[我可不怕你生气，更不会哭给你看。只是突发事件，我解释过了，还是……你能想起来什么，博士？] 

他们离得有些过近了，呼出的气息都可以砸在对方的唇上，更不必说特工惯用的古龙水香味在撩拨嗅觉……

但这些都无法消除布鲁斯的警惕，是的，克林特在他眼中寻找着什么。在那层好笑的挑衅面具之下，藏匿着小个子男人的缜密思绪。人们常常被克林特的毒舌或偶尔的耍宝所误导，复仇者里那个射箭小子——在提起鹰眼时他们这么说，以为他就是只会拉弓的跟随者，却忽略了一个事实。

克林特巴顿是神盾最优秀的特工。  
优秀不仅仅体现在格斗技巧上，没有大脑的特工是无法存活的，他比别人认为的要聪明得多。

哦，这个狡猾的监视者还在观察他的反应。没错，很聪明，但远远比不上布鲁斯。

[哦……不，真抱歉，克林特。]他松开手，一脸懊恼地靠回在墙上，显得有些手足无措，[我有点紧张，每一次……我是说，这样的情况有点多，没有人喜欢在一个笼子或监狱里清醒过来……特别是我……这令人…这让人——]

[恐惧，而且难以忍受，我明白。] 克林特打断了布鲁斯，他能看出弓箭手面具下的动摇，特工眼中甚至流露出几分同情和不忍，[都会好起来，布鲁斯，这次只是一个误会。我采取了一些……非正式手段来化解，结果不坏。但在这事上我真不想说太多，如果你想找个更权威的，那去找队长问吧。]

[好吧好吧，看到报告就呕吐先生，你们特工的嘴总是闭得那么紧，虽然斯塔克说过他有很多办法处理这类小问题。]布鲁斯恶意地用目光扫过克林特的嘴巴，笑着耸耸肩，希望借此缓解尴尬的气氛。

[操，托尼又说了什么！布鲁斯，别让那个混蛋把你带坏了。]

声音里充满的笑意让布鲁斯紧绷的神经稍稍放松了一些，[不一定谁教谁。不管怎样，谢谢你，鹰眼。]

[……不必说谢谢，你们也帮过我，你和浩克。]

也许是道谢的话说得过于轻柔（布鲁斯自己也很惊讶），克林特似乎有些不自在，很快转到另一个话题，[嘿，说个好消息吧，博士，我刚才估算了一下，这里的氧气足够用。在他们能炸开门之前，我们不用通过猜拳或摔跤来决定谁该享受最后几口空气。]

[哦，这真令人感动。]

他们没有等太久，外面有人更迫不及待地想挖他们出去。

希尔探员甚至没有给任何预警。  
爆破产生的墙体残片伴随着两声巨响瞬间砸了进来，所幸，他们是呆在逆向的墙角，躲过了一场完全不必要的伤害。

年轻的女长官踩着黑色马靴踏入了残骸，身后是一队武装到牙齿的神盾精英。她四下扫视了一圈，最后将愤怒锁定在克林特的脸上。

[用时有点久呐，长官~]克林特站了起来，动作夸张地拍打着身上的尘土，[武器库的保罗肯定又偷溜去约会了吧。爆破小组也在出任务？所以你找了个新手？爆破角度挺不专业……] 

[巴顿——]

[长官~ 你知道~没有人会傻兮兮站在正中央等挨炸，想弄晕房间里所有人，还有很多其它选择。] 

克林特取下大腿绷带上存放的最后一枚箭头，看似无聊地在手中把玩。玛利亚希尔那张漂亮脸蛋几乎要扭曲了，她攥着拳头停了下来，一个安全的距离。布鲁斯觉得如果不是当着这么多神盾特工的面，她绝对会立刻扑上去扒了克林特的皮。

气氛有点微妙，女探员无声地盯着克林特，站在她右侧的大兵正压低嗓子向主控室汇报情况，是的长官……巴顿长官和班纳博士都在…是……我明白了长官，我会转达。 

大兵收线后迅速向希尔传达了上面的指令，声音很小，布鲁斯听不清，但从希尔怨恨的眼神（还有克林特翘起的嘴角），他大概能猜出一些。

[感谢你的及时营救，希尔探员。]布鲁斯扶着墙壁站了起来，向计划落空的女长官递去一个友善的微笑，[再迟一点，我就要被巴顿的冷笑话杀死了。]

[嘿~~马戏团的观众们爱死我的笑话了，你真不懂幽默，博士。]克林特歪头冲布鲁斯做了个鬼脸，似乎心情好了许多。

希尔依然没有搭话，望向他们的目光变得十分复杂。她朝身后做了个手势，医疗小队拎着急救箱从最后面走上来，布鲁斯明白他需要原地接受简单的初步检测，然后呆在医疗室里完成三个小时的身体监控……这是个必要的程序。

克林特向前迈了一步，不着痕迹地挡住了医护人员，目光敏锐地在每个人脸上扫视一遍，才让开路向已经炸烂的大门走去，[今天肯定没有浩克顺风车了，那我先撤了，博士~]

布鲁斯无奈地挥挥手，不明白这个男人为什么总是管不住舌头，所以他也完全预料不到克林特会在走到门口时突然转回身。

[希尔，忘了说，请别担心房间修缮费，复仇者会全额承担，还有那破笼子的改进方案如果你需要，也可以跟今天的作战报告一起交上来，哦，但你的权限可能看不到……抱歉，我真蠢，这对你根本不是个问题，你可以通过那些官僚命令尼克直接拿——]

砰！  
一颗子弹擦过克林特的脸颊飞了出去，留下一道血痕，弓箭手面不改色地挑了挑眉，所有人的目光都聚焦到了他们两个人的身上。布鲁斯的心脏骤停了一秒。

[克林特巴顿——你别以为这次能轻易躲过去。]

希尔面色冷酷地收起枪，白皙的脖颈上被同时掷出的箭头划出一条狭长的血口。

[是么？那跟用作战影像误导上级比起来…谁的麻烦更大些呢，长官？]克林特用手背蹭掉脸上的血迹，挑衅的扬起下巴，[不用担心，我知道每一条通往禁闭室的路。但在那之前，我要去处理伤口，还得洗个澡再去餐厅吃一顿，听说今天的小甜点很不错，这可是员工福利呐，长官~]

不饶人的嘴，克林特那时一定气急了，布鲁斯还记得蓝色眼底窜动的火苗。弓箭手从不是个听话的特工，但那是针对枯燥冗长的员工守则来说，虽然也没少顶撞上级，却不会毫无掩饰的讽刺挖苦。

是为了浩克吗？

这个念头就像毒药渗进布鲁斯的心脏，让呼吸变得极为困难。  
心跳声一下一下砸在耳边……

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯你还好吗？”

布鲁斯猛然回神，美国队长有力的双手正扶住他肩膀，一脸担忧，“心跳监测器在响……呃，你现在情况似乎不太稳定。”

“只是……想到了一些事。”布鲁斯平静了一下，请斯蒂夫帮忙递过水杯。

“不好的事情？”

“不，是关于鹰眼……”抿了一口水，布鲁斯舔了下嘴唇，这句话终于引起了斯塔克的主意，“希尔探员说他会被关禁闭，我很担心……虽然还没看到监控纪录，但我被关在那里，一定是浩克搞砸了什么，克林特不需要为我的…我们的过错而受惩罚。”

“没错，我跟尼克那老混球也是这么说的！”

从进门到现在只说了一句话的钢铁侠终于出声了。哦，斯塔克确实在为这个生他的气，但应该还不是全部。

“他要被关多久？”

这个问题让斯塔克英俊的五官脸皱到一起，痛苦得仿佛那堆碎片正在侵蚀铁皮人的心。

“一周禁闭，外加他妈的两个月的心理评估！”斯塔克咬牙切齿，就像在诉说这世间上最令人厌恶的事，“他们说克林特违抗指令，私自把狂躁中的浩克放出来，有被人控制的嫌疑。心理评估，明白吗，就像洛基那次。希尔那女人从始至终就不相信他，她跟尼克说克林特的‘洛基能量’没有清除干净，这根本是公报私仇！”

心理评估——  
布鲁斯还记得洛基事件之后，神盾对克林特做了一系列的测试和评估（还有刑讯，是的，娜塔莎向他们暗示过）。整整三个月，弓箭手一边协助复仇者拯救地球，一边按照评定内容去执行那些授权等级极低的任务，再回神盾接受“治疗”。

不被同伴信任的感觉糟糕透顶，布鲁斯最清楚不过，当身边的每个人都对你小心翼翼，敬而远之。

那段时间，克林特看起来疲惫而憔悴。

娜塔莎被派去国外执行任务，而科尔森探员还在重症监护室里昏迷着。虽然复仇者们纷纷表达了对克林特的支持和信任，但没有人真的坐下来跟克林特好好谈论这件事，因为克林特完全不在乎，至少表现出来的是这样。

突然放纵起来的私生活曾一度令大家担忧，谢天谢地弓箭手并不嗜好酒精（也许是需要保持清醒的神经？），但经常跟些来历不明的人滚上床可确实惹来一些麻烦……这状况一直持续到科尔森探员在苏醒后把克林特从头到脚狠狠地骂了一遍才结束。

那只是表面上的恢复正常。

克林特越来越抵抗不住“治疗”人员对其精神上的折磨……

——嗨~绿家伙，我今天差点跟那个傻大个坦白我有苹果恐惧症，哦，也不算是，只要它别出现在我哥们的脑袋上。你知道，我也不是一生下来就能练射箭……他们，我师父先让我射草人然后射苹果，然后是放在草人头上的……最后换成我哥……第一次紧张死了，我险些射中他的眼睛……我、我真的吓坏了，无法原谅自己。后来上场表演，我总会把苹果换成橘子什么的，嘿，你说这算不算心理阴影？看到有人顶着苹果就会想到我哥眼睛被射穿——

——他们近期不会让娜塔莎回来了，哦，别一脸高兴的样子。娜塔莎说我们的关系不是爱情，从来不是，她只欠我人情，我大概伤了她的心……我是不是一直挺混蛋的？没让你点头！我……我真的爱她，就像我爱科尔森，我们无比默契心灵相通，但就是……我不知道，有些感觉不对，我可以在他们面前放松，但还无法做到肆无忌惮说这些话……可是你不一样，绿下巴，你很特别，我愿意跟你分享秘密——

这些记忆，历历在目……  
但都不是他的记忆…不是……天哪，他为什么会记得这些？

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯——”

“不要激动班纳，清醒点，你可以的！”

心脏监测器再次发出了警报，他迷茫地抬起头，美国队长和钢铁侠在喊些什么。

布鲁斯头疼欲裂。

[i]浩克不会让他们再伤害丘比特。[/i]

但他对这个想法表示赞同。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

【五】 

神盾母舰平稳行驶在水面上，夜色模糊了海天的界限，斯塔克集团复仇者专用机升空后悬停了片刻，迅速消失在黑暗中。

“你应该跟他回去，队长。”布鲁斯转身向舱内走去，身穿星条旗的金发大兵跟在他后面，一言不发。

布鲁斯很明白，美国队长留下来并不是支持他，而是出于责任心，出于不能将同伴抛弃在战场之类的正义感。

“或者，你应该按照钢铁侠建议的那样，打晕我。”布鲁斯干巴巴地说，试图打破一路沉默的尴尬。走廊里那些神盾工作人员都在刻意避让，甚至没人敢与他们视线交汇。不用回头，布鲁斯也知道美国队长现在的表情一定异常严肃。

“我尊重每一位伙伴。”充满正义感的声音低低传入他的耳中，“而且那么做，浩克会吃掉我的盾牌。”哈，似乎也不太严肃。

[i]浩克不吃盾牌——[/i]

[b]很好，这家伙还在。[/b]

布鲁斯抬手按压着额头，深深吸了口气，在T恤领口擦过后颈时感到略微不适。这与材质无关，神盾提供的衣服无疑是十分舒适的，但鉴于它们总是出现在一群追捕他囚禁他的人们身上，布鲁斯完全有理由对它产生厌恶（但不得不穿，他又不能真的光着屁股走来走去）。

“布鲁斯？”美国队长迅速走到了他的面前，警惕地皱起眉。哦，他才停下来没超过三秒钟。

“别担心，就是…还有点头疼。”布鲁斯虚弱地笑了笑，绿巨人在他脑中轻蔑地哼了一声，像是嘲笑他不敢跟复仇者说出实情。

[b]如果我是因为恐惧，那又是什么阻止了你？[/b]

他把这个问题推向浩克的意识，但没有得到任何回应，毫无意外。

那怪物不热衷交流。

可布鲁斯真的想知道，为什么绿巨人没有出现（天知道神盾母舰早该被再次砸个稀巴烂）……

那时新的记忆涌进脑中，如同倒入了无数铁钉强行撑破他的头颅，布鲁斯几乎完全丧失了意识，只有尖锐的疼痛，直到一个清晰的声音告诉他——

[i]去救丘比特[/i]

然后，一切停止了。  
他没有变身，他还能主宰自己的身体，而另外那个……似乎存在却又无从感知。

这太异常了，不仅仅是浩克的意识在他脑中觉醒，更是因为浩克拒绝出现。  
是的，布鲁斯已经试探过了，那些愤怒都被原封推回。  
他无法按下那枚重启按钮。  
他被拒之门外。

他没有变得正常，情况更糟糕了。

不管绿巨人在坚持什么，克林特巴顿一定与此有关，而布鲁斯无法忍受。这是他的身体他的意识他的猛兽，他需要当面去问个明白……

他需要“说服尼克弗瑞放了鹰眼”。

提议立刻遭到了钢铁侠的反对，[连我都说不动那老混球，布鲁斯，你想让他们再抓回把柄，将浩克关起来吗？]

这本该引发一场科学家和发明家之间的无休争辩，如果美国队长不在场的话。

“你在冒险，布鲁斯，托尼的担心是对的。”而你在担心我随时会狂化成浩克。布鲁斯不禁恼怒起来。

“队长，你信任浩克吗？”

他不明白为什么要说这个，也许是因为浩克的记忆？克林特曾告诉过他/浩克，如果哪一天再次遭到神盾追捕，而丘比特又不在他身边，美国队长是唯一可以求助对象。

[托尼那家伙经常被迷惑，索尔总会落入陷阱，而娜塔莎和菲尔肯定会站在神盾那边……伙计，我知道这听起来挺惨，不过你还能去找斯蒂夫。]

[队长相信每一个人。]

“布鲁斯，希望这不会冒犯你，”美国队长清了清嗓子，一只手搭在了他的肩膀上，“我相信他的本性是善良的，无论发生什么，都不能改变我对此的看法。但是——”

“但是？”

“在很多情况下，人们会做出不正确的选择，这跟善恶无关……我想说的是，我不认为浩克做错了什么，同样，弗瑞指挥官对鹰眼的惩处也不是出自恶意。”

“所以你也没阻止我去找弗瑞。”

美国队长的眼神变得有些复杂，一些不平静的情绪从声音中流露出来，“不是只有你不想看他受苦，我…我们……对每个人来说，那都是一段非常难过的时期。如果可以让克林特不再重新经历那些……我不会阻止，这是朋友应该——”

“队长，班纳博士，你们十五分钟前就应该离开这里了！”

西装笔挺的菲尔科尔森出现在走廊的尽头，双手抱着厚厚一摞文件夹向他们喊话。一起走过来的还有玛利亚希尔，脖颈上的伤口已经做过妥善处理。

“科尔森探员，我们要见指挥官。”虽然希尔的等级更高，但美国队长显然知道如何找到突破口。

“尼克长官说——”

“他说不接受任何人为巴顿求情，无论是谁。”希尔警告地瞥了科尔森一眼，后者歉意地对他们摇了摇头，“现在，先生们，是时候回你们的复仇者总部了。”

“如果我们不回去呢？”

希尔冷笑一声，触动了手腕上某个装置，顿时警铃大作，“神盾局并不是任复仇者自由来去的地方。”

####

在门打开的瞬间，布鲁斯挤了进去，他甚至没有去想这究竟是不是一个陷阱，有没有一排举着消灭绿巨人专用武器的神盾特工等着他。

“我的朋友，布鲁斯博士。”

尼克弗瑞双手插兜站在沙发前，独自一人，对他的闯入没有一丝惊讶。神盾指挥官做了一个请的动作，“你想找我聊聊？”

布鲁斯站在门口，双手撑住膝盖，大口地喘气。呼吸暂时无法平缓，口腔里充斥着铁锈的味道，他上一次像这样奔跑还要追溯到罗斯将军……

“你…你是故意的……”

艰难的吞咽了一口，布鲁斯直起身，拖着发颤的小腿走到尼克面前，将科尔森探员的识别卡扔到水晶桌上，然后瘫坐到对面的沙发上。

“谁都不能去打扰独自在E-32会议室里沉思的尼克指挥官——科尔森探员总是这么幽默。”

独眼指挥官咧开嘴笑得十分开心，推过一杯水给布鲁斯，朝通讯器发出命令，“我和班纳博士在E-32有个简短的会议，请确保这段时间我们不受打扰。如果美国队长折腾完了，科尔森你可以带他找个地方喝一杯休息休息，当然，前提是我们的人只是被送去了医疗室而不是停尸房。”

“说吧，布鲁斯。”尼克坐下来，身体惬意的靠在沙发背上，脚尖翘起，唯一那只眼睛毫不掩饰地闪烁着狡黠的光芒。“为了什么？神盾局在你的厌恶之地列表中能排在前三，你总是躲着我们。如果是因为浩克被关的事情……我很遗憾，但那属于正确程序。”

滚你的正确程序！

布鲁斯握紧杯子，愤怒冲上了头顶，但又被压了下去。“没必要兜圈子，你知道为什么，克林特巴顿，他不应该受到惩罚。”

“巴顿探员被控制了。”

“那是半年前，洛基离开后他身上已经没有射线波动了。”布鲁斯十分肯定，因为他是当时参与检测的工作人员之一。“而且，为了防止事件重演，斯塔克在复仇者大厦内增加了射线监测装备，我们至今没有发现异常。”

“那更可怕，布鲁斯，说明我们失去了判断参照。”尼克沉默了片刻，伸手拉开水晶桌上的屏幕，语气毋庸置疑，“我们有理由怀疑他，布鲁斯。你有没有想过，为什么会冒着被神盾局拘捕的风险替他求情？据我的了解，你们交情不深。”

因为浩克跟我意识共享了，因为浩克要救克林特但又拒绝出席，因为该死的伽马射线中和剂！

可该死的，他什么都不能说。

“他救了浩克，也就是救了我，这个理由足够充分了。”

尼克弗瑞不置可否，手指在屏幕上滑动了几下，三个视频窗口弹到了布鲁斯面前。

“这是三个月前，”左边的画面被放大，绿皮肤的巨怪正愤怒地咆哮着，“巴顿在模拟战斗训练室，多次激怒浩克，为寻找最有效的平息方式。”

哦，那双精准无比地手穿了过浩克的卷发，咆哮声很快转成了轻哼。布鲁斯的头皮产生一阵酥麻，没错，他知道那种感觉。

“一个月前，九头蛇那次偷袭……”

“巴顿受伤了。”画面里那个仰躺在碎石上喘息的身影让人揪心，他看不出这与之前那段影像有任何联系。

“对，他受伤了。可是他拒绝了所有人的帮助，却要求浩克带他回安全屋。”神盾指挥官挑了挑眉，似乎认为这极易理解。最后放大的那个画面是今天，不，现在是凌晨三点多，那应该算是昨天下午了的事情了……

他/浩克的双手禁锢了鹰眼的身体，从这个角度看起来，似乎再稍稍用点力就可以将那堆骨头捏碎。

“这就是浩克被关起来的原因吧。”布鲁斯将屏幕从眼前推开，不自在地往沙发里面挪了挪。

“但不是你想的那样，布鲁斯。”尼克弗瑞关掉了屏幕，将双手搭在一起，表情十分认真，“我们在保护浩克，也在保护你。”

这真是近段时间布鲁斯听到的最好笑的笑话。虽然他并不完全明白，“意思是？”

“你看不出什么吗？”

布鲁斯摇摇头，这个动作显然令独眼有些失望。

“浩克的狂化是一场阴谋，布鲁斯，我们猜测巴顿这样做的目的是意图提高浩克的战斗力，并验证自己可以控制住狂化后的绿巨人。”

弗瑞停顿了片刻，继续说，“我很遗憾，布鲁斯，但事实摆在眼前，浩克已经被克林特巴顿驯服了。这应该就是洛基让他继续潜伏的原因，他的目标是浩克，而我不能让浩克变成洛基的武器。”

“这太荒谬了！”布鲁斯猛然站起来，拳头捶在桌子上。这一切与克林特巴顿无关，是他的中和剂出了问题。而浩克……浩克只是单纯的喜欢克林特，愿意让他的丘比特开心。

他们之间不是控制，不是驯服，更不是阴谋！  
那是……是……

布鲁斯突然很难去定义浩克与鹰眼的关系。绿巨人会像正常人一样拥有那种感情吗？而想到克林特会爱上一个怪物……

天啊，也许在旁人看来，这确实有点像恶作剧之神营造的粉红假象。但是——

“尼克弗瑞，你确定吗？在你们折磨了他整整三个月之后，在他拯救地球挽救人类无数次后，你还是认为他被洛基控制着？不，他们完全没有关系，托尔可以证明，用雷神的名义起誓！”

“哦，布鲁斯”指挥官疲惫地叹了一声，怜悯地看着布鲁斯，就好像他是在雨中走失的家养小动物。“克林特是我招进来的，我了解他，他一直是我手下最优秀的特工之一。”

“但布鲁斯，是你成为了最后一块拼图，让我确信了他的背叛。在你进来之前所有都还只是假设，你还不明白吗，为什么会冒险来找我替他求情，开脱，甚至想救他出去？”

布鲁斯茫然地再次摇头，不太确定自己是否想听到答案。

“因为——他控制了浩克，而浩克在影响你……”

###

通往禁闭室的长廊比布鲁斯想象中普通。  
没有荷枪实弹的守卫，也没有需要高级授权才能通过的门卡。实际上，除了门侧不同编号的电子显屏，真没有什么不一样。

“克林特巴顿，被获准三小时交谈时间。”布鲁斯将文件递给门口离他最近的那个长着红棕色头发的神盾工作人员。

对方诧异地接过去，仔细看了两遍，简直难以置信。当另外一名外勤模样的人员引领布鲁斯走过身份识别区时，那个探员还在跟什么部门核实着信息（……抱歉，最后一次确认，确定是克林特巴顿吗？代号鹰眼的那个巴顿？哦，真…好、好的，遵命，长官）。

这种反应令人不舒服。就好像……好像克林特根本不可能（或不应该）得到这样的机会。难道科尔森探员和黑寡妇从不来这里？还是除了他们再没出现过其他人……

[b]嘿，这不是监狱，这是禁闭室，就是让你独自在小黑屋里哀泣悔过。[/b]布鲁斯试图用理智淹没那股莫名的烦躁。

是的，他烦躁不安，全身紧绷得像拉满的弓弦，如果浩克愿意，随时都可能出现。

[b]不，也许不可能。[/b]

布鲁斯下意识地挠了挠左臂，就在来这里的几分钟前，他接受了肾上腺素抑制剂注射。

[不是成品，因为我们没有直接数据来源。]

弗瑞说这话时别有深意地看了他一眼。没错，这回数据就不成问题了。

[但保守估计，至少也可以维持五个小时。]

[你不相信我在他面前有能力控制自己。]

[不，我只是减小让浩克再次毁掉神盾母舰的风险。而且……你同意了，布鲁斯，虽然你说我对鹰眼的判断是错误的，但你确实动摇了，否则也不会同意注射这个。]

“布鲁斯班纳博士！”

是那个红棕色头发的探员快步追上了他。难道情况有变？

“有什么问题吗？”布鲁斯让自己的声音听起来严肃而不悦，如果对方准备找些麻烦，他可真得跟弗瑞好好谈一谈了。

“很抱歉耽误您的时间！”对方敬了一个军礼，十分滑稽。“您的探视权限是指挥官直接批准，但按照规定，与克林特巴顿会面至少要求三人在场。因此，为了保证您的安全，本次安全等级将默认在五以上。当然，您也可以直接要求提升至十。”

“安全等级？”布鲁斯胸口钝痛了一下……

—— 操他的安全等级，绿下巴，那帮家伙就他妈是一群大变态，只在你意识模糊的时候问东问西，这跟洛基那家伙对我做的事情有什么不一样？一群胆小鬼，我如果想杀他们，断点指甲就足够了——

哦，浩克的记忆！  
这回布鲁斯连弓箭手贴在绿色胳膊上的温暖触感都想起来了，该死（抑制剂对记忆部分没有任何作用吗）！

究竟是什么让克林特巴顿那么恼怒，“告诉我等级五的具体措施。”

“针对四肢的物理限制，如果您认为有必要使用辅助药剂，我们可以……”

“不！什么都不需要！”布鲁斯脱口而出。哦，他从来没有这么厌恶过共享记忆。布鲁斯本来应该什么都不知道的，对，他没必要因为浩克的记忆而产生不必要的负担和麻烦。

[b]他不该被浩克影响![/b]

“呃……布鲁斯班纳博士，请您理解，这已经是可以让您获取的最高权限了。”

他是布鲁斯，他是想变回普通人的布鲁斯，他来见鹰眼不是为了浩克，而是解决问题。

深吸了一口气，他点了点头，“好吧，请使用默认等级”

红棕色头发的探员如释重负，生怕布鲁斯会反悔似的，在他能再次开口前，已经跑到走廊尽头的一扇紫色大门旁。

这大概就是娜塔莎提过的，在洛基事件之后神盾局专门为鹰眼准备的“鸟笼”。它与别的禁闭室隔了一段距离，门的材质明显不同，墙壁上的显示屏也大得多。

布鲁斯走到紫色的门前，正赶上那名探员在对里面喊话，“克林特巴顿，代号鹰眼，编号253519987，你被获准三小时交谈时间，会面安全等级五。再重复一遍，本次会面安全等级五，立刻执行。克林特巴顿，听见没有，立刻执行！”

监控屏幕里的克林特扬起了头，视线准确无误的对上了输出最大画面的那个主监控采像设备。

“六天后才有心理评估，别跟我说他们已经等不及了。”

弓箭手正抱着膝盖赤脚坐在床上，一脸不满，完全要没有移动的意思。他的伤口已经全部处理过了，身上也换了一套看起来极为舒适的居家休闲服，宽松的亚麻色的裤子和深灰色的上衣价格不菲，都是上个月跟托尼斯塔克打赌赢来的战利品。

“来自指挥官特的授权。克林特巴顿，你必须立刻执行，最后一次警告！”红棕头发的手指滑到了一个红签显示的按钮前，声音中透出的幸灾乐祸让布鲁斯皱起眉头。

“准备遵照守则开始倒数十秒吗，小子，我可不会给你提升等级的机会~”

克林特皱了下鼻子，起身站到地面，然后画面里发生的事情有些超出了布鲁斯的预料。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

【六】

屏幕里那人开始一颗一颗解起上衣扣子。  
从上至下，漫不经心，手指在每颗纽扣上逗留的时间，都长到足以令人尴尬。

胸膛很快裸露出来，上衣被随意甩到了床上，然后，那双擅长持弓的手移动到裤子的拉链上……

“今天来访的有女士对吗？所以你们只要求了等级五——”裤子很快滑落到地面，被胡乱踢到一旁，“给我留条底裤？哈，早通知，我就能换上印着美国队长头像的限量版，或者写满我爱钢铁侠的情趣款，那样沟通起来肯定会更加愉快~”

克林特的声音充满了挑衅，愤怒到几乎发亮的眼睛，从始至终没离开过监控器摄头。

而布鲁斯……布鲁斯无法将目光从屏幕上移开。

他看着克林特抬起双臂，向镜头展示除了一条紫色四角裤再无其它遮掩的身体；看着克林特走向房间正中央那把椅子，坐上去，张开双腿，然后将手垂到椅背后；看着克林特无法遏制咬住下唇，在被自动锁固定四肢的刹那本能地抵抗——

“布鲁斯班纳博士，您现在可以进去了。”

红棕色头发的探员脸上带着某种满足的病态笑容，将一个拇指大的装置塞进他手里，“如果您认为面临危险，请按下这个，它可以迅速启动药物注射。相信我，十分管用。”

布鲁斯将那东西揣进裤子口袋，一句话都没说，走进了房间。

屋内昏暗的灯光在他踏入的一瞬间骤亮起来。  
刺目的光线从上方直射到椅子上，克林特像一只困兽被赤裸地摆在探照灯下，无处掩藏，只能难受地眯起眼睛，想要扭脸避开却又倔强硬撑。

布鲁斯站在相对的暗处，努力控制着逐渐变得急促的呼吸，那些印在胸口腰腹的青紫瘀伤使他无法再挪动双腿。

他不是没见过更严重的伤害，但这一次不同……

“布、布鲁斯？”

试探中夹杂的惊讶、疑惑、尴尬和恼怒让布鲁斯畏缩了一下，他向前迈了几步，走到光圈边缘。克林特已经迅速适应了光线，警惕地辨认着他的脸，布鲁斯的喉咙有些发紧，“是我，没戴面具也不是什么变种人。”

他又向前走去，最终暴露在光线下。操，这亮度绝对到了折磨人的程度。布鲁斯的皮肤有点发热，但这绝对跟弓箭手在用眼睛一寸一寸测量他全身无关。[b]绝对无关[/b]。

“巴顿探员，”布鲁斯板起脸，摸了下鼻梁，他开始想念那副被留在实验室桌子上的旧眼镜，“除了托尼斯塔克，没有人会喜欢被你这样打量。”

“班纳博士。”

弓箭手肯定了他的身份，紧绷的肌肉线条柔和了许多，几乎是负气地扭动了几下，克林特窘迫地仰起头低咒了一句，然后大笑出声，“该死的，这回铁罐一定会想尽办法弄到视频来嘲笑我。”

哦，确实该死，为什么他无法忽略眼前这个男人从耳尖迅速扩散到脖颈的红晕，还有随着笑声起伏的肌肉……  
[b]视网膜效应？[/b]  
就因为他窥视了浩克的感情，所以开始对克林特巴顿格外在意？

那么如果解决掉浩克，这种困扰是否就能一起消失……也许，但不是现在，对，还不是考虑这个问题的时候，布鲁斯，[b]集中精力[/b]。

“抱歉，他们没有对我解释太多，关于谈话会是在……呃…这种情况。”布鲁斯划了个自己也不明白的手势，觉得全身的血液往脸上涌去。

他不自在地又踱了两步。可能是居高临下的对视带来了压迫感，弓箭手缺少血色的嘴唇不悦地撅了起来，“那就做个好人，布鲁斯，左边墙上灯光控制板，谢谢，举手之劳。别担心，这属于安全等级五的允许范围，在我……怎么说，做个乖孩子就能得到奖励。”

克林特龇着牙说完最后一句，歪过头望向他，十分孩子气地皱了皱鼻子。哦，斑比一样的眼神，单纯无辜，就像一个……真正的“乖孩子”。

布鲁斯厌恶神盾训练特工的方式犹如马戏团调教猛兽，但更厌恶克林特摆出这样的姿态。他不是浩克，没有那么好愚弄。[b]他完全不吃这套[/b]。

“我打赌你一定很少得到奖励，克林特，上帝保佑科尔森的发际线。”

“嘿，真抱歉我的表现不能让您满意，长官。”被戳中痛处的神盾特工嘟囔了一句，然后舔了舔嘴唇，用一种介于挑衅和调情之间的声音问他，“你会如何惩罚坏孩子，博士，是按下兜里的小按钮给他来上一针吗？哦，那可真是享受~”

“……别试图激怒我，巴顿，这一点都不有趣。”现在，布鲁斯可以确定自己的脸是真红了。他用最快的速度转身走向墙壁，余光瞥见克林特一脸恶作剧得逞的奸笑，心里反而踏实下来。

布鲁斯直接关掉了克林特头顶上那圈灯，又将屋内的光线调到适中，一声几乎不可察觉地轻叹从背后传来，如释重负。

“惩罚是很不明智的做法。”手指在控制面板上滑动了一会，布鲁斯调出一个解锁程序，“管教坏孩子最有效果的方式是称赞夸奖他身上的潜质，让他以此为动力进行自我约束。”就像你对待浩克那样，他在心里补充。

“这算经验之谈么，博士，从来不罚学生留堂？”哦，那种该死的腔调又来了。

“我不教高中生，巴顿。”

“那你想说什么，教授，给斯莱特林加50分？”

“不，你会是个格兰芬多，是的，我完全有权给你加50分……”他回过头看向弓箭手，他们从来没有这样交谈过，气氛虽然有点古怪但还能接受，“——如果你能告诉我一个神盾七级以上特工的权限密码。”

克林特愣了一下，显然没预料到布鲁斯要做的事，蓝色的眼睛眯了起来，“不用多此一举，时间到了锁会自动打开。”

“可有些人就喜欢多此一举，”布鲁斯小心斟酌着要说的话。不管弓箭手是不是真被洛基控制了，这都是个危险的话题，“你本来可以不管浩克，神盾不会杀了他，最多是在他身上做几天……嗯，无伤大雅的试验。”

“登录名黑寡妇，密码红房子。”

“什么？”

“我改主意了，我要你的奖励，然后看看能不能在浩克出现前打断你那不知感恩的鼻梁！”

神盾特工又歪起头，嘴角翘到一个微妙的弧度，只是眼神复杂得让布鲁斯很难去判断话中成分的真假。

[i]输入，黑寡妇。[/i]

“那样做的后果只会让你的特工等级再降一次。”

说真的，他不知道克林特巴顿在神盾的特工等级，对复仇者们来说那就是一个谜团，因为它总在浮动。比如，弗瑞去病房探望鹰眼的时候会说“给你又升了一级”，而科尔森在发际线出现危机时总是怒吼“去打你的降级检讨”。

[i]输入，红房子。[/i]

可奇怪的是，克林特根本不在乎那些待遇和权限（没有什么能真的限制住他）……

——我只是讨厌对那些根本不值得尊敬的人喊长官，如果必须这么做，当然是人越来越少好……

[b]干得好，浩克[/b]。布鲁斯觉得自己越来越适应这种随时乱入的浩克记忆。

[i]十级授权通过——[/i]

“上帝爱你，娜塔莎。”机器锁应声开启，克林特倒吸了一口气从背后抽回双手，活动了一下手腕，又动了动脚趾。

然后——  
布鲁斯根本来不及反应，就被上一秒还死死禁锢在椅子上的弓箭手狠狠压在了墙上。

“别动，博士，我可不想弄伤你。”炽热的气息直喷在脸侧，他的心跳快了起来。

“你在做什么，巴顿！”

“证明一种假设……”克林特的拇指摩挲着他手臂上那个几乎不可察觉的针孔，“我以为你是个聪明人，博士。”

“如果这是‘失去浩克的保护我就什么都不是’之类的警——”光裸的大腿挤进他两腿之间，猝不及防，剩下那半句全糊在了脑子里。

“你不应该对肾上腺素抑制剂的效果产生好奇，布鲁斯，那玩意对你的……研究没有任何帮助。”手指离开了针孔，缓慢地向上攀去，沿着手臂滑动到肩膀、锁骨……

这是一种难以形容的折磨。  
布鲁斯聪慧的大脑已经无法对此做出任何回应。在这间被神盾完全监控的禁闭室里，该死的，克林特究竟在做什么？想做什么？

“你在找死——”弓箭手的指尖停在了他的喉头上，眼色黯沉，戳进皮肤的力度足以让人呼吸困难，“如果我被控制了，布鲁斯，我会现在就杀了你。”

“但是……你没有被控制，也不打算杀了我。”

布鲁斯不知道自己是在肯定克林特，还是在自我安慰。弓箭手眼中没有一丝玩笑的痕迹。他的心脏强有力地跳动着，掌心生出一层薄汗，药物注射启动按钮就在手边裤子口袋里，布鲁斯完全可以在特工阻止之前，将那东西握在手中，按下去。

[b]按下去，结束这场滑稽的闹剧。[/b]

“为什么不杀你？你死了，浩克就会消失，有太多人等着为这一刻欢呼雀跃。说不定神盾将你的尸体拆卸成不同零件后就能培养复制出绿色大军……”特工如捕食者观察猎物一般收集着他每个细微的反应。

“因为浩克是名复仇者，因为神盾现在还不想杀浩克，因为……你、你们不会让浩克就这么平白死掉。”这个事实从自己嘴里说出来比想象还难受，布鲁斯的内脏几乎要搅到一起。

人们需要的是浩克，独一无二能粉碎一切的浩克，布鲁斯是可以被取代的。  
但这无所谓，不是么，他本来就想做个与旁人无异的普通人，他不会因为任何人任何事停止伽马射线中和剂的研究。[b]谁也不能阻止。[/b]

是的，中和剂。

虽然出了一些错误，那是他和浩克之间需要解决的小插曲。这东西还可以继续完善，尤其是在有了肾上腺素抑制剂的真实数据之后。但是克林特——浩克的丘比特在恼怒他为神盾提供了本体试验数据……没错，就是这个。

“愤怒，恐惧，兴奋——”

指尖在他喉咙上轻微颤动了一下。很好，他猜的没错。“促使我变身的三种情绪。你试了前两项，完全可以证明抑制剂是有效的，克林特，浩克不会出现，我不认为还有必要去试剩下那个……更何况……”

“更何况你不认为我可以让你兴奋起来，嗯？”

弓箭手将整个身子贴了上来，神盾那件过于轻薄的T恤真该受到诅咒，它完全无法阻挡从胸口传来的热度。克林特的嘴唇悬停在布鲁斯之上，无比完美的距离，如果他此时伸出舌头，就可以同时舔过两个人干裂的嘴唇。

这个认知让布鲁斯喉头滑动了一下。他想起贝蒂粉嫩的唇瓣，想起她嵌在自己怀中的柔软……没有这样逼人的热度，也不是一场力量的角逐。

克林特的味道在侵蚀他的心肺，带着魔力的手指擦过额头插入卷发，仅仅是指腹轻轻擦过头皮，就让布鲁斯的身体像触电般不可遏制地战栗起来。“我猜你们有一样的兴奋点。”始作俑者恶劣的笑着。

[b]不，他和那个怪物没有任何共同之处！[/b]

“你错了，巴顿，我不是浩克，我永远不会对你感兴趣。”布鲁斯几乎是咆哮着按住克林特受伤的肩膀，猛地用力一推，弓箭手闷哼一声向后踉跄了两步，几乎被金属链绊倒。

金属链？

布鲁斯这才注意到神盾特工左脚腕上的锁铐。哦，解除对四肢的物理限制，仅仅是指不用被绑在椅子上……难怪克林特不希望他“多此一举”。

这个男人宁愿像囚犯一样被全身束缚，也不愿像动物一样被拴着铁链限制活动半径。

但是为了浩克又改变了主意。

“好吧，测试失败。你当然不是他，浩克比你好相处多了。”

链条拖在地面发出了刺耳的声音，那东西听起来分量不轻。布鲁斯离开墙壁，找回了自己的呼吸。刚刚还在撩拨他的弓箭手有些吃力地向床走去，试图让步伐看起来完全不受锁铐的影响。

那金属链的长度应该仅够克林特坐到床尾，如果想要去拿挂在床头的上衣，就要采取某种不太优雅的姿势。显然，克林特没打算在布鲁斯面前出丑，只是咬着下唇向床头瞥了一眼。

室内的温度并不适合赤身裸体，布鲁斯决定还是做回好人。他走过去将那件足够花掉他几个月薪水（就好像他还有薪水似的）的衣服递到克林特眼前，对方毫不客气一把夺过来往身上套，随便系了两个扣子，阴晴不明地看了布鲁斯一眼，“弗瑞叫你来做什么，给我当三个小时的心理咨询师？”

“证明你的清白。”或者说证明你和浩克的关系。

布鲁斯还没想好到底该怎么做，但不能直接进入主题，他面对的是神盾最优秀的外勤特工，是尼克弗瑞的得力干将，是……神盾心理医师都无法对付的精神反抗者。

“完全不用，谢谢。”克林特耸了耸肩，拉过床边的凳子放在对面。

“这是认罪吗，巴顿，承认自己被洛基控制？”

“别犯傻了，我是说谢谢你好心先生，戴着这玩意，裤子给我也穿不上。”弓箭手有点负气地皱了下鼻子，金属链哗啦一声，男人盘腿坐到了床上。布鲁斯正弯腰拾到一半，有点尴尬的咳了一声，还是把裤子捡起来，抖了几下，叠好，放在一旁。

“我不知道你还是个居家男人，布鲁斯。”

“巴顿——”

“那么你在床上会很传统吗，博士？”不死心的神盾特工。

“听着克林特，你要明白现在的处境，我是来帮你，不是陪你消磨时间！”布鲁斯皱起眉头坐到凳子上，努力抑制转身走人的冲动。如果不是注射了抑制剂，说不定真变身好几回了。“他们认为你控制了浩克，懂吗，这比单纯的你被人控制要严重的多！”

“哦……”克林特将头向后靠在墙上，眼睛盯向天花板，“关于这点他们确实没说错。”

“什么？”布鲁斯隐约有种不好的预感。

目光从天花板移回到他身上，弓箭手呆滞了片刻，轻轻吐出几个字，“我确实可以控制浩克。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

【七】

“我可以控制浩克。”克林特又重复了一遍。

声音轻柔得如羽毛划过布鲁斯的脸颊，但那双紧盯他的眼睛却如刀子一般锋利，正生生剥开皮肉。“我知道什么让他愤怒什么令他开心。因为我比任何人更了解他，更在乎他的感受，包括你，班纳，他是你另一半灵魂，而你——”

话到一半硬是吞了回去。

弓箭手的眼角形成几条深刻的细纹，下颌微微颤动，布鲁斯几乎可以看见理智正被硬塞回那个男人的脑子里。

然后，羽毛化作了尖刺。“……既然你不介意浩克被当成一件武器，又何必在意有人成为他的开关。你在害怕什么，布鲁斯？”

“那你又试图掩饰什么，巴顿？”神盾特工因为这个问题畏缩了一下。哦，看来他找对了按钮。

“拿问题作答可不怎么真诚，博士。”

克林特的食指开始不自觉地点敲在脚铐上。布鲁斯见过这个，在科尔森探员的重症监护室外，在战斗后统计损失时，那些指尖也会频繁落在大腿或杯子上……虽然次数不多，但他观察过，就算没有浩克的记忆，这一点也令人印象深刻。

那是不应该出现在优秀狙击手身上的焦躁不安。

复仇者们或多或少也注意到了，斯塔克就曾主动跟他提起，并猜想过好几种不靠谱的成因，但他们很快就放弃了，他们还有太多诸如拯救世界的正经事要做。

而现在，现在布鲁斯有了本带自动搜索功能的浩克日记，毫不费力就看透了多余小动作中的挣扎和脆弱。而他不打算放过这个机会，也许这多少有点卑劣？但他需要速战速决。

“哦，你知道我是怎么想的吗？”布鲁斯慢悠悠从凳子上站起来。克林特瞥了他一眼，耸耸肩，双手交叉在弓起的膝盖上，等他继续说完。

“你宁愿承受被神盾质疑的后果，也没胆量承认自己跟一个怪物相爱……”

他往水中投下了一枚炸弹。  
却没收到想要的效果，被揭露秘密的人仅仅是愣了一秒。

在布鲁斯还没看清那张圆脸上闪过的情绪前，克林特已经回过神，摇晃起脑袋，嘲讽地笑了几声，“哈，这就是你想的？真是可爱，布鲁斯，可爱极了。”

“你认为我爱上了浩克，是谁给你的这个念头，弗瑞？还是……”克林特压低了嗓音，身体向布鲁斯倾去，像一只准备捕食的猎豹那样伸展开四肢。布鲁斯的脖颈被那豹子的利爪勾住，拉了过去，大猫在他耳边懒洋洋地吐了口气，“……浩克在脑子里跟你聊过？”

短短几个字，周围的空气瞬间变得稀薄。

布鲁斯张开嘴僵在那里。克林特向后撤了一小段距离，对他展露出意味不明地微笑。这一切始料未及。

[b]那只是句玩笑话，克林特什么都不知道。[/b]布鲁斯过热的大脑在嗡嗡炸响。  
如果克林特真发现了什么，神盾一定早就阻止伽马射线中和剂研究了。[b]快停止胡思乱想。[/b]

布鲁斯扯出一个假笑，“不，我们在推上交流。”

他将克林特放在他脖颈的手拽了下来，皮肤上残留的热度和他脑中的热度一样令人担忧，让他差点忽略了一个重要的问题。

“这么说，你并不否认？”

“否认什么？哦，当然，你体内的大家伙~我的最爱~”尾音甜腻得有些故意，水蓝色的眼睛直勾勾的盯着他。

该死，他们的交流陷入了调情的怪圈。  
半小时前，他们还连好友都算不上，只是相处不错的同事；现在却像突然在毕业舞会看上眼的毛头小子管不住荷尔蒙。

布鲁斯从来不是那种呆头呆脑只认研究的科学怪咖，他跟克林特一样，乐于享受生活给予的美好，只是在出现“浩克”麻烦后，布鲁斯处理这方面问题上会相当谨慎而小心翼翼。

但是，跟克林特？  
不，从来没有想过，就算抛开性别偏好，光是隐藏在狙击手肃杀之气下的天然距离感，就完全阻隔了念头。  
然而，这道天然防线一旦褪去……这个男人身上的睿智、机敏、危险和……布鲁斯必须承认的性感就突然交织成一张网向四面铺开。

“你相信浩克具备人类感情，这很好。”克林特跪直了身体，再一次缩短了他们的距离。“但是你为什么会相信我们……我是说，你难道不认为是我在利用浩克？”

“如果我同意神盾的阴谋论就不会出现在这了。”布鲁斯侧过头，让视线离开敞开的领口、锁骨和肌肉的轮廓。

克林特另有所图，而他不会落入陷阱。  
是的，布鲁斯可不会认为自己的魅力足够大到让神盾特工在禁闭室里频频发出暗示。他见过克林特带上床的那些人，在大家都不愿回忆的那几个月里，尴尬的早晨或夜间的偶遇。

“你一直回避这个问题，也不打算为自己多做辩解。克林特，这不会在一次禁闭或几个月心理评估就能自动解决。”布鲁斯说完板起脸从床边撤开，用脚踢了踢凳子，跟床拉开一段距离，才重新坐下去。克林特挑了下眉，眼中蒙上一层阴影。

“会产生困扰吗？”

“什么？”

“我和浩克……”金属链在地面擦出声响，克林特又回到他在监视屏上看过的那个抱着双膝的姿势。整个人的气场弱了下去，布鲁斯不明白为什么。

克林特的声音依旧平稳，“如果我喜欢你身体里的另一个人，你不介意吗？”

仿佛与自己毫不相干，“如果你知道……我看你的时候是在看他，我可能会抓住任何机会让他出现，想办法让他存在的时间更长……”

克林特停顿了一下，闪亮的双眸让布鲁斯的喉咙开始发干。他的双手无法控制地攥在一起，紧紧地，攥到指骨发白，好让自己不去打断克林特的话。

“到最后，我可能会恨你，我会质问你为什么不让浩克成为主体，而你，布鲁斯班纳才应该是偶尔在需要时出现的那个——”

灯光骤然熄灭。

下一秒，布鲁斯的身体被甩了出去，连同凳子一起砸在地上。“该死，怎么了！”克林特听起来像是脑袋撞在墙壁上，发出了一声闷哼。船体又猛烈地晃动了一下，有爆炸声在远处响起。

弓箭手焦急地喊着他的名字，“布鲁斯？布鲁斯！”

“抱歉，还是我这个主体……我没事。”

他的手肘微微刺痛，可能擦破了些皮，额头撞在地面的力度不大，不至于造成任何损伤。只是脚腕的疼痛让布鲁斯有点担心，但无法确认，因为他现在什么也看不见，除了控制面板上还有字符在微弱地闪动，房间里已经没有任何光源。

“别蠢了，那只是一个假设。”

金属链在地面刮了几下，布鲁斯被一双手拉起来，迅速拽到墙边。他们肩膀抵着肩膀，手臂贴着手臂，他的手腕被握得很紧，克林特似乎没有松开的打算。这种明显的保护举动让布鲁斯不安起来。“发生了什么？”

“土拨鼠日快乐，博士~”轻松的语调无法掩盖住弓箭手浑身散发出的备战气息。“密室重现，我们又被封锁了。”

“有多糟糕？”

克林特的声音迟疑了一下，脸应该转了过来，布鲁斯能感觉到气息就盘旋在耳边，“神盾为了防止发生叛逃或某些恶性情况，当母舰遭遇袭击，这里就自动封闭，切断与外界的一切联系，直到警报解除。”

轰—  
轰——  
又是两声，离他们越来越近。  
更糟糕的是警报没有响起，而船体开始倾斜。

感谢上帝，除了那个该死的圆凳，禁闭室的一切都固定在地面。所以他们不用担心在黑暗中被莫名飞过来的什么东西砸中。

“我猜他们没允许你带任何通讯设备进来。”克林特说话的时候拍了拍布鲁斯的肩膀，示意他蹲下去，然后引导他握住了一只床脚。

“包括我的复仇者内部通讯卡……”布鲁斯懊恼的叹出声。

克林特咕哝了句什么，布鲁斯没听清楚，引擎轰鸣突然增大到震耳。母舰正在升空，船体还在倾斜，他的手腕已经开始吃力。

布鲁斯用后背抵住墙壁，“这回是谁，九头蛇？”

“他们不可能恢复这么快，上周那次突袭，浩克连一个完整甲片都没给他们留下呢。”克林特骄傲地哼了一声。就像炫耀自己孩子比赛成绩的家长。布鲁斯为这个一闪而过的念头暗自发笑，虽然现在不是什么调侃的好时机。

攻击还在继续，从不同方位产生的震荡让他们撞来撞去。  
唯一值得高兴的是地面逐渐恢复到平稳角度。  
但是，这也可能意味着，敌人已经突破防线进入到舱内。

布鲁斯并不担心神盾母舰。  
除了自身防御系统，舰上还有美国队长，相信钢铁侠也会很快赶过来。虽然黑寡妇还在外面执行任务，雷神还腻在家里，而鹰眼被囚禁在这……但也足够了。毕竟这回破坏母舰的可不会是浩克。

“你一定很想浩克。”

“现在这种情况？谁都会想那个靠谱的大家伙。”

好吧，他算不靠谱的那个。布鲁斯腾出一只手捏了捏鼻梁，声音尽量放平缓，“别担心，就算队长他们暂时解决不了外面的麻烦，最多再有几个小时，等抑制剂作用消失，我们也能出去了。”

“是你能出去，博士。”

“克林特，如果你愿意停止兜圈子，把话说明白，也不用留——啊——”

船体再次震荡，比前几次更加剧烈。布鲁斯没来得及握紧床脚，整个人拍在了克林特身上，他们一同栽倒在地。“抱歉。”布鲁斯勉强撑起来，弓箭手在他身下吃痛地嗯了一声。

布鲁斯抬起头，眼前漆黑一片，连控制面板那微弱的闪烁也不见了。他置身在密闭的黑暗空间里，完全分辨不出方位，心底一丝不愿承认的恐惧感悄然升起。

无可预知的下一秒。

布鲁斯干咽一口，挫败和无力感如棉绳缠住了他全身。他四肢僵硬，那些在阴暗狭小中发生的陈年旧事，那些毒打和谩骂，一幕幕勒紧他的神经。

“嘿，别愣在那。”  
克林特的手掌扶上了他的胸口。从掌心传来的暖意让布鲁斯开始重新呼吸，那些不愉快早就过去了，没有什么值得恐惧。克林特将他推坐起来。然后，再一次，握住他的手按到床脚上。如此准确，布鲁斯不禁怀疑克林特是不是真的具有传说中的夜视能力。 

“这次袭击有些古怪。”特工的声音几分紧绷，金属链滑动的频率也显示出了焦躁，“无论是什么，通常不会选择有复仇者在舰上的时候进攻，他们另有所图。”

“你是说他们的目标是复仇者而不是神盾？”

布鲁斯皱起眉，心中不安逐渐扩大，这个时机太微妙了。而克林特没有回答他，布鲁斯听见金属链在地面摩擦的声响增大，然后是悉悉索索扯动衣服的声音。

“克林特？”

“提前准备一些……防身工具。”说话间，神盾特工将一个金属质感的东西塞在布鲁斯的另一只手中，“斯塔克集团特别赞助新式微型爆炸纽扣，捏裂后要在三秒钟内扔出。”

“克林特！这可是——”

“违禁物品，我知道。这东西爆破力一般，不足炸透这间特制禁闭室的墙。所以~博士，你完全不用怀疑我原本有逃跑的打算。”

“不，没有，当然不。”可实际上，布鲁斯很不确定自己会不会向队长上报这事。

虽然克林特巴顿总会有些未登记在册的小玩意，它们经常在战场上发挥出意想不到的作用。众所周知，鹰眼和钢铁侠在研究设计这种小东西上有着无与伦比的默契和恶趣味，连科尔森对他们都是睁一只眼闭一只眼。

但是，通过层层安检，带进神盾禁闭室的微型炸弹？  
天知道如果克林特真的背叛了他们……  
布鲁斯把纽扣塞进裤子口袋，和注射控制装置放在一起。他不太想去深思这件事。

“他们在设计时就该多用到一些纽扣。”克林特不满的咕哝着，扯动衬衫的声音还在继续。

哦，该死。  
布鲁斯确实无法思考什么微型炸弹和背叛了，因为他被突然出现在脑中的另一幅画面扼住了呼吸。

是的，没错，布鲁斯十分庆幸自己现在什么都看不见。看不见此刻克林特真实的样子。但那画面还是毫无预警自动跳进了他的脑子里——

这个有着一头倔强翘起的稻草色短毛的圆脸男人，叉着腿坐在地面，一只手握住床脚，一只手在跟大敞着的深色休闲衫纽扣做斗争，下身只穿了一条紫色平角裤，光裸紧实的大腿因上身的动作微微颤动，禁锢在脚腕上的镣铐不时发出声音……

布鲁斯吞咽下一个急促的呻吟。  
[b]操他的，操他的纽扣，操他该死的神盾特工。[/b]

[i]浩克在影响你。[/i]  
他想起弗瑞的话。  
对，这是浩克的欲望。如果浩克也有欲望。

布鲁斯甩甩头，想摆脱令人尴尬的想象。[b]被浩克影响了，布鲁斯，你只是被浩克影响了。[/b]

“给你，博士，再多留一个。”

“不——”

布鲁斯下意识地挥开了伸过来的手，克林特完全没有准备，只听哗啦一声，纽扣翻落在地面。四枚，不，是五枚微型炸弹被他打散在无处逃脱的黑暗密室里。

“天啊——我不、不是……操！”他简直反应过度不可理喻了。“这下可好了。”

“嘿嘿，布鲁斯放松点，没关系。我听得出它们的位置，你现在呆着别动，不压碎就不会有问题。我可以找回它们。”

金属链拖地的声音，克林特似乎已经站了起来。

“别去冒险，克林特。”布鲁斯在黑暗中无措地挥着胳膊，想要阻拦这个鲁莽的举动。在远处炮火的伴奏下，弓箭手根本不可能靠分辨声音找到那几颗小金属纽扣滚落的地点。

“哦~~博士。”克林特夸张地喊了一声。哦，那是因为他捉住了鹰眼的……嗯……小腿，手下的肌肉在被握住的瞬间颤动了一下。克林特应该是蹲了下来，然后，反握住了他的手。布鲁斯面前的空气突然变得炙热和潮湿，太近了，他甚至感到克林特的睫毛擦过脸颊。“别为我担心……假如你太温柔，小心我会同时爱上你们两个。”

刻意暗哑的嗓音让布鲁斯的大脑当机了片刻。但有什么不对劲，非常不对劲。  
身体比他的意识先作出了反应，他直觉地伸手在裤兜里摸索。  
不见了。  
那个启动药物注射的控制装置不见了。

“巴顿，你要做什么？”布鲁斯再次挥动双手，但这次只抓住了空气。

“我刚刚想通了一件事，”克林特的嗓音恢复到神盾特工的专业语调，“如果预料的没错，马上，这该死的脚链就会成为负担。”

“这跟你偷走控制装置有什么关系？”布鲁斯被彻底绕晕了。

“别用偷那么刺耳的字眼，班纳，这东西在没权限的情况下，只有完成注射后才能打开。”这应该勾起了很多不美好的回忆，话中的愤怒和苦涩迫使他让克林特继续把话说完，“药物是有点……副作用。嘿，这得我亲自来，明白么，我可不想让你对我有负罪感，博士。”

“我不明白——”

“我现在无法回答你，布鲁斯，你没听到螺旋桨的声音吗？他们已经来了。”金属链又滑动了几下，布鲁斯被猛地拉了起来。克林特揽过他的脖子让他们的额头抵在一起，然后，像立誓般吐出每一字，“我绝不会让任何人带走你，大家伙。”

嘴唇上短暂的温热触感。  
老天，克林特吻了他。不，是浩克。

然而，就在布鲁斯还没有品尝出那一刻的味道前，对面的墙体突然发出光线，几个裂口在极速扩大，是激光切割的痕迹！

爆炸、碎片、气流。  
同时涌了进来。

他的脸颊刺痛，碎片将他裸露在外手臂割出道道伤痕。  
而克林特，克林特用整个身体护住了他。

刺目的光线照射过来，一架武装直升机悬停在空中，烟雾弹、还有另外什么被扔到了他们脚下，有个机械的声音正大声喊话，“他在这里，捉活的！”

后面发生的一切变得模糊不清。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

【八】

从浓烟里冲上来的第一个人被鹰眼扭断了脖子。  
发生的瞬间，布鲁斯发誓自己听到了咔哒一声，在脑中片刻空白后，胃里迅速翻涌起来。

他控制不住倒吸了一口气，立刻被烟雾呛得咳嗽不止。

布鲁斯不是没有见过克林特杀人的样子，他看过所有复仇者成员的存档影像。射杀、枪爆、手刃……作为神盾顶级特工，在消灭敌人的方式上，鹰眼和黑寡妇用的花样明显要比别人多。  
但如此近距离，脱离了屏幕的阻隔，亲眼看着那双刚刚护住他身体的手转瞬就猎取了一条性命，不，他当然不是那些高举“不杀”大旗的理想主义。只是，布鲁斯第一次真正意识到，克林特巴顿，危险，致命。

危险……  
布鲁斯的双腿突然打颤，呼吸越来越急促。  
该死，这不是普通的烟雾弹。

“克林特——”

他的声音被隆隆轰鸣所淹没。世界在倾斜，意识正被拽入深渊。克林特被拖住脚链摔翻在地的过程看起来就像电影回放，突然出现的敌兵在弓箭手腹部的每一下猛击都仿佛捶在布鲁斯的耳鼓。

两个、三个。  
没有更多的敌兵出现，但克林特逐渐无力的身体已经无法阻拦他们向布鲁斯扑来。

挣扎毫无用处，他的大脑现在只能维持简单运作，眼前的一切似乎不能正确反应到意识中。有几道绳索从浓烟中飞出钉在他脚边，在他们就要将他捆绑在那上面的时候，布鲁斯看到克林特从地上踉跄着站起来，伸出手臂……

手掌张合，捏碎了什么。

左手，右手，左手，三次投掷，钳制他胳膊的力量突然消失，全副武装的敌兵带着破裂的面罩栽倒下去。布鲁斯恍惚地盯着面罩里微弱的闪烁光点，心里有个声音在尖叫，可他弄不明白那声音在警示什么。

下一秒，他撞进了一具坚实的躯体。  
是克林特，环抱住他，带着他滚向气流灌入的墙壁缺口。

“但愿你是我的幸运女神，博士。”

一声扼在喉咙里的呻吟钻入布鲁斯的耳朵，紧接着，贴在他身上的肌肉像被卸尽力气松弛下去，弓箭手的头重重垂落在他的肩膀，停滞了呼吸。有个拇指大的装置从布鲁斯眼前飞过，比他们更早一步滑向空中。

下坠。  
身体和意识都在自由落体。  
神盾母舰在他们上方发出巨响，爆炸的火焰吞噬了直升机，四散的残片燃出火苗冒着焦烟砸下来。

这算威力不足炸透禁闭室？

在坠入海面的瞬间布鲁斯脑子里只剩下两个念头。  
[b]不要相信特工……  
不要放手……[/b]

###

 

冷，是第一个感知。  
而后是身下流动的泥沙，拍打在腿上的水浪。

布鲁斯困难地眨动着双眼，只看到一团白雾，他感到头晕耳鸣，喉咙火燎地疼，全身紧皱得像被拧干了水的破旧抹布，无法动弹。指尖下潮湿触感让布鲁斯混沌的意识清晰了几分，但无法抵挡的疲惫正压迫他的眼皮，他想转动脖子，想去确认……

[b]什么？[/b]

[i]——他们又拿鸟窝的事来打趣，这挺蠢的，托尼甚至朝我扔饼干渣。哦哦哦~~放松点，大家伙，我没生气，我可不是让你去教训他。那玩笑虽然蠢得要死，但是……大家玩得很高兴，开心，我是说，你知道布鲁斯也笑了，很少见的那种大笑。哦，伙计，真的，你们两个太不同了，他很拘谨，小心翼翼地……说不上来，不太能想象跟他单独相处的样子。

——嘿，我没说讨厌博士，我喜欢他，喜欢你们每一个人。比起神盾，你们更像家人……好的那种家人……

——别紧张…我还活着，不不，别戳……啊哦……呼~好吧，看上去是稍微严重了点……这…皮肉伤，小意思……绿下巴，先载我回安全屋好吗？我得……处理一下再回去。为什么？因为队长要是看到我现在这个样子，今天晚上绝对会被强制留宿医院，你知道我讨厌医院对不对。嗯嗯，好啦，别这样，我得罩着你，你是个大家伙不代表你不需要保护，而且我也得保护大家。虽然我是这里唯一没有超能力的人，对对，也没有天才大脑，没有高科技，没有基因改造……那又怎么了，跟我想保护谁没关系。哦，浩克浩克，别露出那么悲伤的眼神……我真的没事……[/i]

[i]丘比特——[/i]  
[b]克林特，克林特巴顿。[/b]

他猛地睁开了眼睛。  
顾不得视线模糊，将头转向一边，然后，另一边，没有，他的队友不在那。布鲁斯恐慌着挣扎坐起来，手臂上尖锐的疼痛让他又跌了回去。

“嘘，冷静，博士，你现在安全了。”

一只手温柔却不容抗议地按住他的肩膀将他压回床上，前苏联女特工微蹙眉头，把输液针头从他的胳膊上拔掉，仰头对空气说，“贾维斯，请通知大家，布鲁斯博士醒了。”

[信息已送达，罗曼诺夫女士。队长会在九分二十秒后出现，主人向班纳博士表达健康的问候。]

娜塔莎不赞许地挑了下眉，“你应该劝他休息一下，吃点东西，守在床边那小子也不会早醒一秒。”

[我会尽最大努力。]

“娜塔莎……”布鲁斯顿了顿，嗓音干哑到自己听起来都感到陌生。他尝试去理解现在的状况。黑寡妇，贾维斯，护理床，检测器，他在斯塔克复仇者大厦的医疗层。他们获救了。布鲁斯吞咽了一口，“克林特他——”

“还在昏迷中，但没有生命危险。”娜塔莎将床头升起，用眼神阻止了布鲁斯企图离床的意图，她在他背后垫了个软枕，然后塞给他一杯水，“抱歉，布鲁斯，你现在不能去看他，你目前的活动范围暂限于这座大厦。”

这不是个好预兆，但他不想多问，至少不是现在。  
他不想在这位美女特工面前透露过多。

“还记得发生了什么吗，博士？”娜塔莎的眼睛微微眯起，红唇抿成一条线露出安抚的笑容。她在隐瞒什么。他们都获救了，克林特没有生命危险，斯塔克在那，但这些好像都不是她真正关心的。

布鲁斯的手指在玻璃杯上扣紧，试着让记忆重新拼接起来，“我……我去禁闭室见克林特，然后……神盾母舰受袭……有一架直升机，应该有军队背景，克林特认为他们是冲着浩克……”

[i]我不会让任何人带走你，大家伙。

我不会让任何人带走你，大家伙。

我不会让任何人带走你，大家伙。[/i]

“布鲁斯没事了，布鲁斯，看着我，你很安全，没事了。”

他的脑袋被人捧住，心跳监测器在鸣响，原本握住杯子的手指现在抚于唇上。地上是已变成碎片的玻璃杯。

“我不……我只是……”

“慢慢来，布鲁斯，如果你想先休息一下——”

布鲁斯摇摇头，强迫自己集中注意力。这很重要。“他们是冲着浩克来的，”这次他极为肯定，“整个袭击计划都是为了浩克，他们知道我……处于抑制剂的状态下不能变身，知道我当时的具体位置。还有那间禁闭室会被切断与外界的联系。娜塔莎，你需要通知弗瑞，神盾有内鬼！”

“呼吸，博士，我需要你先平静下来。”黑寡妇再一次按住他的肩膀，等到确认读数不再上升，才继续说道，“弗瑞知道，我们已经锁定了嫌疑人。不用担心，他们正在接受神盾的——”

“刑讯？”

“调查。”她毫不掩饰地假笑了一下，将发梢往耳后拢了拢，轻声问，“你记得后面发生的事吗？那些人试图带走你。”

“克林特阻拦了他们。”[b]是杀了他们。[/b]布鲁斯艰难地吞咽了一口，控制思绪不要偏去那些不相干的事，“用斯塔克特制的微型纽扣炸弹。我们为了躲避爆炸跳进海里，然后……”他想了想，关于这段的记忆还是一片模糊，“我们被冲到了岸上，可能是一座岛屿，我不确定，你们是在那里找到我们？”

娜塔莎的视线像条蛇一样缠上他，让布鲁斯产生了呼吸不畅的错觉，“不，我们没有找到你们，是你们自己回来的。”

她紧盯着他的双眼补充道，“浩克再一次损毁了大厅的墙。”

浩克，哦，当然会是浩克。  
抑制剂在他们跌入海后的几小时就失效了，那个绿色怪物当然会出现。  
但这一次他没有再融入浩克的意识里。布鲁斯猜想，大概中和剂的后遗症也有保质期。可为什么他仍然保留了一部分浩克的记忆……难道浩克的意识也占用过他的身体？不不，没有这种可能。

“所以……我在岛上变成了浩克，浩克把克林特带回了家。很抱歉，这期间发生的事情我无法告诉你。我不知道浩克做过什么，如果这是你想问的。假如他对什么造成了某种伤害……我很抱歉，为浩克。”

“可是他一直喊的是你的名字。”女特工不解地自言自语。

[b]克林特喊他的名字？[/b]

“博士，很高兴看到你没事。”

尼克弗瑞总是出现在最准确的时间和地点。布鲁斯的疑问还没有问出声，娜塔莎已经拍了拍他的肩膀，在与站在门口的神盾指挥官交换眼神后，迅速离开了。

“他没有背叛神盾。”

这不该是他想说的第一句话，太过于急切。布鲁斯为自己的莽撞皱了下眉，然后撑着胳膊坐起来，他仍然觉得像被掏空了一样疲惫，但现在需要对等的姿势。

弗瑞没有搭话，从唯一那只眼中也看不出表情，所以布鲁斯继续说下去，“巴顿没有被控制，他也没有控制浩克。应该是……被你们抓到那些人误导了你们，陷害了他。”虽然不确定弗瑞是否买账，但至少是个合情合理的推测。一个新的方向，对克林特有利，对他无害。

“嗯，大胆的假设。”弗瑞终于离开门框，走进来，坐在他对面的椅子上，交叉起双手，“针对嫌疑人的调查还未结束，也许这是个新的方向，对鹰眼会是个好消息。”

该死，这个人一定有读脑的特异功能。

“很抱歉让你经历了不必要的危险，布鲁斯。神盾有内鬼，我想你已经知道了。他们被某个组织收买，目的是收集浩克的一切信息。很显然幕后的那些人并不满足只看到数据报告，他们更希望掌控实体，但因为各种原因无从下手，一直静待时机。”

布鲁斯隐隐感到有些不对劲，“是你，是你策划了这个，克林特只是诱他们出现的陷阱？”

 

【九】

 

“我怎么会拿我最好的特工去当诱饵。”

尼克弗瑞遗憾地摊开手，“你应该试着信任我，布鲁斯。”语气真诚得就像当初说服他加入复仇者计划。

“我太信任你才会接受肾上腺素抑制剂注射，弗瑞指挥官。”布鲁斯毫不客气指出事实，“而这个决定差点要了我的命。”

神盾指挥官闭上嘴，勾起指腹在下巴不紧不慢地滑动。老狐狸在权衡中，也许是因为监视器上的心跳指数似乎有那么点偏高的趋势。是的，布鲁斯现在感到愤怒。

[b]他们利用了浩克，利用了克林特[/b]，利用了那份还未定论的情感。  
不管它是否真实存在，他们都[b]没有任何权利去这么做[/b]。

“你欠我一个合理的解释。”他根本不在乎声音中带出的怒意。布鲁斯向前倾身，双手紧握在一起，紧到指甲在手背留下了清晰的印迹。

弗瑞叹了口气，“那是个巧合。”

“对不起，你说什么？”

布鲁斯眨了下眼睛，怀疑自己是否听错了。但是弗瑞那张黑脸上并未表现出任何玩笑的痕迹。他突然有种想要放声大笑的冲动。瞧瞧，布鲁斯，好极了，他们现在甚至连花点心思编套说辞的功夫都不愿意了。“这是你的解释，一切都是巧合？这简直这太他妈合理了！”布鲁斯一拳捶在床上。他已经在努力控制，否则就会让绿拳头直接揍在对面那人的脸上。

“布鲁斯……”

“从什么时候开始的？从你告诉我克林特被怀疑？从他被关禁闭？”

“事情不是你想的——”

“或者更早？”[b]也许巴顿也参与其中。[/b]这个想法变成刺戳进布鲁斯的心脏，呼吸都变得疼痛起来。很多问题都解释得通了。

为什么巴顿不计后果的冲进来，为什么与希尔发生冲突，为什么神盾排查不出那些被带进禁闭室的微型纽扣炸弹……

“在……在鹰眼去救浩克的时候？”

他脸上的神情一定糟透了。因为尼克弗瑞居然不自在地在椅子上挪动了一下，肩膀的线条起了变化。

“布鲁斯，那真的只是一场巧合。”弗瑞抢在布鲁斯开口前说道，“但是我也不会在你面前否认曾经存在一个类似的作战方案。”指挥官的眼神定在一个点上，回想了几秒，然后重新聚焦在布鲁斯脸上，语气近乎遗憾，“巴顿探员拒绝了它。确切点说，他当时的回复是：操蛋的尼克弗瑞让你那见鬼的计划去吃屎吧！”

布鲁斯张大嘴巴，那只是片刻的震惊，很快怒意又灌满了胸腔，“可是你没有放弃那个计划。”

这一次，弗瑞没有否定他的质疑，“那是最佳方案，我不会因为某个敢拿箭头戳他上司脑门的愚蠢下属的威胁就轻易放弃找出内鬼的机会。但是，布鲁斯，我们确实搁置了那个方案，鹰眼的拒绝增加了任务执行的难度。我们采取了另一套方案。遗憾的是……”

“失败了？”

弗瑞点了下头，“备案，这就是它为什么不能成为人们的第一选择。所以，当你冲进会议室要求我释放巴顿特工……没有比那再好的机会了。博士，作为神盾指挥官，我不会为这个决定向你道歉请求你的原谅。但是，我个人，以一个朋友的身份，让你陷入了这样巨大的危险，我感到内疚。布鲁斯，我低估了他们的手段。”

“我认定他们碍于身份不敢真的做出什么，也许仅仅是在你去禁闭室的路途中击晕你采集血液。我们监控了一切，布置了人员，但他们超出了预期。我很抱歉，再一次。布鲁斯，我知道再说什么都无法抵消你现在的愤怒，但希望这个消息能让你感觉好一些，谋划这件事的某位将军得到了相当好的教训，他在非常长的一段时期不会再找你的麻烦。”

某位将军。[b]塞迪斯罗斯[/b]。哦，该死的，当然会是他。这世界上还会有第二个人那么费尽心力不惜一切代价也想把布鲁斯抓到手吗？

这个消息根本不会让他感觉好起来。那些逃亡的日子。隐姓埋名，居无定所，罗斯是他一次次惊醒的梦魇。布鲁斯的手指扣紧床单。就算成为了复仇者，住进了斯塔克大厦，只要浩克存在一天，他就无法摆脱被追捕的命运。

太过沉重。

布鲁斯不能让自己在此时深陷情绪，他得说点什么，“所以…巴顿并不知情？”这是唯一让他能重新开始正常呼吸的事。

“他拒绝了，他就不再属于计划的一部分。”弗瑞停顿了一下，眉头微微皱起，话中隐含了些许不满，“但是我想巴顿探员擅自做了些超越他职权范围的事情，关于故意干扰任务和私带武器这件事，我会找个时间跟他和斯塔克先生好好谈一谈。我会让科尔森狠狠抽他们不听话的屁股，这一次不会卖你人情了，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯完全没注意那句试图缓和气氛毫无意义的玩笑。他的思绪被带回到禁闭室，哦，克林特的态度、毫无逻辑的行为——不断挑战布鲁斯的底线想让浩克出现——弓箭手也许从拒绝任务的那天开始，就做好了随时瓦解它的准备。

克林特巴顿当然不会无缘无故跟他调情。  
他早知道这一点。布鲁斯心里莫名不是滋味，抿了下嘴唇。  
[b]那么对浩克的感情呢……[/b]

“如果真像你说的那样，鹰眼企图控制浩克这件事要怎么解释？”

“你不是已经给了我答案吗？‘他没有背叛神盾’‘巴顿没有被控制，他也没有控制浩克’。”弗瑞复述了他的话，面露微笑，“我很高兴听到这样的结论，布鲁斯。鹰眼的嫌疑已经洗清了。这大概算是那位将军在整件事中唯一起到的好作用。”

“如果他们没出现呢？我是说，如果内鬼没有上钩，你真的准备用心理评估折磨他两个月？”

弗瑞的笑容变得更加高深，“但一切已经发生了，老朋友。”指挥官站起身，拍了拍布鲁斯的肩膀，代表这次谈话即将结束。“我明白你需要花一段时间才能跟我重建友谊。弥补和解释在被认定是背叛那一刻都无济于事。但我还是希望以此补偿来缩短化解的时间。”

“抑制剂所有数据全在这里，样品会在明天送到你的实验室。”弗瑞从长皮衣口袋掏出一个数据盘，置放在床头柜上，“希望能对你的研究有所帮助。”

“你知道这招对我不管用。”布鲁斯违心地冲正走向门口的弗瑞喊道。老天，这可比他收到过的所有圣诞节礼物都好得不能再好。

“我明白。”

弗瑞回身用假笑附和，然后做了个再见的手势，“罗杰斯队长应该快到了，你可以放松跟他谈一谈，比如在岛上发生过什么。毕竟队长是你最信任的人。”

 

当美国队长走进来的时候，布鲁斯已经让贾维斯把数据盘里的内容导入了他的工作资料库。

哦，他迫不及待，在知道了罗斯将军的又一次阴谋后，布鲁斯对中和剂的渴望已经快无法控制。变为正常人……这是可以解脱的唯一途径。

布鲁斯的大脑此时挤满了运算公式、试验雏形，他无法分配更多的精力去应对斯蒂夫的嘘寒问暖。

收集信息、整理信息、反馈信息。

复仇者和神盾花了十六个小时分析、寻找他们的下落——表示[b]感谢[/b]。  
钢铁侠和美国队长找到小岛发现他们曾经在那里出现过——记不清，但是还要[b]感谢队长和铁人[/b]。  
黑寡妇扭断了那个给布鲁斯药物注射控制装置的红棕色头发小子的手腕——[b]遗憾的[/b]微笑。  
在他们落海的第三十个小时绿巨人出现在斯塔克大厦——[b]哦，[/b]浩克。  
浩克抱着昏迷不醒、皮肤发炎溃烂的鹰眼不允许任何人接近，直到队长出现——[b]这真是……[/b]

“我不知道他为什么信任我。”美国队长言语间带着动容，“他把鹰眼交到我的手上，对我说，请救救丘比特，然后就倒在大家面前。我从来没见过浩克那样狼狈，他完全耗尽了所有力气。”

相信队长，那是克林特说的，[b]浩克信任的不是你，是他的丘比特[/b]。布鲁斯在心里补充道。

“你自我治愈的很快，克林特的情况比较糟糕，除了还未治愈的旧伤……他的后背伤得很严重。他们……几乎对整个背部做了切除手术，万幸现在的医学足够发达，那些关于表皮再生的技术……天，我真的不想去回忆那个。”

“托尼十分自责，他说当时应该留下来跟我们在一起……也许就不会发生……实际上，我也是——”斯蒂夫懊恼地将脸埋进双手。

“哦，队长，别这样，这是谁都预料不到的。”布鲁斯干巴巴地安慰着心情沮丧的队长，在心里把弗瑞又骂了一遍。

“那么……”罗杰斯抬起头，目光有些闪烁，“你们被冲上了小岛，发生了什么？”哦，队长在试图不着痕迹的引导话题，但还是太生硬了。

布鲁斯把脑中的图纸收卷起来，困惑的回答他已经重复过很多次的问题，“我变成了浩克。”

斯蒂夫盯着他，眼神过于认真的追问，“在你变身浩克之前呢？”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

【十】

布鲁斯穿过小巷拐进一条拥挤的街道。  
大约十分钟后，他可以搭乘地铁，在经过三个街区的地方找到一间不起眼的汽车租赁店。现金支付，一辆不容易被追踪到的旧车，然后他将顺着沿山公路行驶两个半小时，抵达那片伪装成麦田的神盾基地入口。

这么做只是出于习惯，那些逃亡的日子让布鲁斯学会过程麻烦结果才更安全。不，他没有故意想躲着谁，好吧，一半原因是他讨厌被监视；另一半原因，哦，别忘了罗斯将军。

但显然大半年的安逸生活削弱了他的藏匿技巧，也或者曾经那些所谓成功的前提都是被默许的。当布鲁斯融入人群不到三分钟，一个身影闪到身旁，无比自然地与他并肩同行。

“需要搭一程吗？对面大楼楼顶刚好有架前往神盾的运输机，五分钟内起飞。”

“谢谢你的好意，科尔森探员，但神盾并不在我今天的出行计划中。”布鲁斯停住脚，双手插兜站在那，平视对方的眼睛。科尔森没有戳破这个明显的谎言，只是礼貌性笑了笑。

“无意打乱你的出行计划，博士。只是刚刚接到医疗中心通知，他们临时加了一个小手术，因此他的探视时间今天会缩短到……”神盾高级探员抬起左手看了眼时间，“嗯，还剩不到两个小时。时间有点赶？”

“我可以换个绿色一点的出行方式。”

“当然，只是我不确定那边的备用衣服是否还有合适的尺码。”科尔森打趣的目光让布鲁斯很不自在，他不应该穿套全新的衣服出门，真是多此一举。

最终还是叹了口气，“走吧，赶时间，对么。”

可实际上他已经迟了太久。  
十天？  
克林特巴顿十天前就清醒了，几乎所有人在得到消息后的第一时间里奔向了他们的神射手，除了布鲁斯。

但这不能怪他。

直到三天前，布鲁斯的活动范围还只仅限于复仇者大厦内。是的，他也并没有在解禁后的第一天出现在那里，因为……他得进行伽马射线中和剂研究，这比任何事都重要。比任何答案都重要。

任何答案……除了……

“科尔森，我看过那段监控记录。”

坐在他对面的探员挑了下眉，布鲁斯补充说，“看了几十遍，也可能更多，但还是不明白为什么罗曼诺夫探员会质疑我……隐瞒了岛上发生的事。”

那是斯塔克扔给他的，黑寡妇所谓的“证据”。实际上，在克林特清醒后就已经向众人说明没有任何事发生，他们只是坠海后被冲上岸，然后，回家。可惜美女特工并不认同。

[我起初也不明白为什么娜塔莎还在纠缠这件事。]斯塔克将布鲁斯拉到工作间看第一遍的时候，跳过了浩克破墙而入嘶吼美国队长名字的部分，也忽略掉他的朋友们是如何想尽办法劝说（甚至动用了武力）巨怪放下鹰眼。

进度条被直接拉到了视频最后几分钟。

当美国队长终于赶到并立刻要求浩克把克林特交给医务人员时，浩克没有遵照命令把昏迷的弓箭手放在急救床上，而是直接交到了队长怀中。那怪物单跪下来，两只巨大的拳头撑在美国队长身侧的地面，鼻腔里喷着气，声音近乎哀求：‘救……丘比特，请救浩克的丘比特。’  
斯蒂夫点点头，保证的话还没说出口，浩克已经栽倒一旁缩成了布鲁斯。  
场面一阵慌乱。

[但是注意这儿……]

斯塔克拉近了队长所在区域的画面，近到足以看清克林特青灰躯干上每一条狰狞的伤口。那个面对神盾刑讯都毫无惧色的特工蜷在队长怀中，瑟瑟颤抖，表情痛苦地发出呓语：‘布鲁…不…停下来……布鲁斯……住手…求你……’

声音轻不可闻。如果影像没经过贾维斯的处理，甚至不能从唇型辨认出任何单词。

同样，画面中没有人注意到克林特在呓语什么，除了黑寡妇。她像是被触动了开关，突然暴怒地从美国队长身后冲出来，一把揪起还处于昏厥中的布鲁斯的头发，另一只手拍打脸颊，试图让他马上清醒。

‘你做了什么！发生了什么事，你对他做了什么？’画面静止于此。

[你不觉得奇怪吗？布鲁斯，也许真有过什么，只是你们两个都不记得了。]

斯塔克的假设根本站不住脚。  
布鲁斯坚信自己没有做过任何伤害克林特的事，就算记忆有空白的部分……因为浩克在那，浩克不会容忍有人伤害巴顿，包括布鲁斯。

但他还是把那个视频存了下来。一遍一遍重逢播放，却没有头绪，徒增烦恼。

“哦，布鲁斯，娜塔莎有足够令人信服的理由。”科尔森的表情没有任何变化。这就是神盾令人讨厌的地方，永远含糊其辞故作神秘。

“那么就跟我说一说‘足够令人信服的理由’，科尔森。”

###

神盾总部的医疗中心对布鲁斯来说并不是什么陌生的地方。  
除了那次科尔森探员“死而复生”，这里留下的全是糟糕的回忆。他们一次次跟死亡接近，就连有着四倍治愈速度的美国队长也曾因药物所致的器官衰竭在这里被抢救了一周。

当然，超级英雄伤残俱乐部的顶级会员还属鹰眼。

此时这位常客正企图用一只手把几本明显不适合未成年阅读的杂志塞进枕头底下，在看清推门而入的是布鲁斯后，克林特长出一口气，“你吓到我了，博士，他们说今天应该不会有人来。”

视线滑过病床上那条赤裸的蜜色曲线，布鲁斯尴尬地咳了一下，脸颊烧红。没错，克林特巴顿正全裸地趴在床上，纯白的被单只遮住了半个圆翘的屁股，两条长腿大咧咧地撂在外面，而那只持弓的手正埋在腹下——上帝，他不是刚巧撞见克林特在……

吞咽了一口，“抱、抱歉……我过一会再进来。”

“什么？”克林特眨了眨双眼，猛然意识到布鲁斯为何慌乱地握住门把向外退去，急忙撑起身体，抽出右手举给他看，“嘿，布鲁斯，回来…不是你想的那样。”哦，这么一折腾，那块几乎起不到遮挡作用的被单彻底失守了。

“操！”地球最强神射手挫败地把脸埋进枕头，大有闷死自己的势头。“我只是不想又弄脏床单……”从枕头里传来的声音听起来害羞极了。这可不像他认识的克林特巴顿。

从巴顿右手中掉落在地的是块医用纱布，带着少量血迹，几乎凝固了，但足以让布鲁斯皱起眉头。他把它捡起来连同地上的被单一起塞进墙角的回收框，然后从储物柜里抽出一条干净的单子。

只能模仿原样盖上去，不，他尽量还是更多遮挡了一些，在避开所有崭新切口的基础上。

那就是斯蒂夫提过的那个什么再生？克林特全身各处，尤其是后背，布满了大大小小或深或浅的整齐方型伤口。布鲁斯想象着它们被如何一片一片切去，然后又涂抹上这种神秘透明胶状物质。他怀疑那是不是从什么外星生物提炼得来。

“嘿，我可不是暴露狂，手术开始前两小时我都得这么趴着。”

感觉到明显的视线和过长的沉默，克林特从枕头里侧过脸，双手垫着下巴，解释说，“医生警告我老实点，否则他们就抹掉所有伤疤，夺走我一生的勋章。”

布鲁斯不知要如何回应，只是呆呆站在那，心砰砰跳动。  
好吧，他做了关于这次会面的很多设想，但没有一个包括全裸的巴顿。

“呃……我很抱歉，现在才来。你救了我……克林特，谢谢你。”他把目光锁定在那双水蓝色的眼睛上，而不是任它游移去多余的地方。

“为什么要道歉，你被禁足了。而且你也救了我，不是在说浩克，布鲁斯。”克林特表情真诚，尽管趴在床上侧仰起头的姿势有几分滑稽，“我没死在海里是因为你没放手……”

克林特在替他开脱。布鲁斯因这突如其来的内疚而感到片刻窒息。  
科尔森探员告诉他的事颠覆了一切。

没错，他没有放手，因为克林特当时提到那个药物有副作用……而布鲁斯以为只是针对身体四肢的限制，引起短暂的昏迷或呼吸衰减。  
而不是精神损害——

[它可以迅速切断大脑对身体的控制。这只是神盾以前用过麻痹素的一种，对此有不良反应的人不超过0.1%，而不良反应中有5%的人会引发脑补神经元异常。简单说，大脑的基底神经节会发生紊乱，临床表现是陷入无法自控的恐惧中，直至麻痹素完全代谢或注射大量多巴胺。而克林特就是0.1%中的5%。]

[第一次是他在布达佩斯执行任务。我想你也知道黑寡妇并不是一开始就是我们的人。克林特被派去杀她，但因为某种情况被迫联手，在解决掉共同的敌人后，娜塔莎决定不告而别。她给了克林特一针，用神盾配发给他的麻痹素……那是娜塔莎最不愿意回忆的情景之一。她拒绝透露详情，所以没有人知道克林特当时崩溃到什么地步，但能让黑寡妇自愿照顾他到康复，并跟他回神盾……足以说明当时情况有多糟糕。克林特后来只是含糊跟我提过，他以为被困在了父母的车祸现场。]

[自那以后，克林特小心翼翼，确保不再出现任何机会让任何人将那玩意用在他身上。他甚至找弗瑞谈过。然后我们研发出新型麻痹素，旧的几乎全部销毁了，包括一切资料，还有克林特与此相关的所有信息。]

[直到洛基事件……那不是克林特的错。但有人不这么想，他们费尽周折找到了仅存的样品，在一次心理治疗中用了它。虽然弗瑞及时发现，但还是晚了一步，在注射多巴胺缓解症状的时候，克林特大叫洛基的名字……那个神给他留下的恐惧甚至超越了童年的不幸……]

多么可笑，神盾清理了所有知晓克林特秘密的人，紧接着，却为这个没有任何超能力的英雄打造了一条特殊脚链。确保所有复仇者都在掌控之中，哦，尼克弗瑞绝对不会轻易放弃任何筹码。

所以，当克林特在麻痹素作用下喊着布鲁斯，那绝对不是什么值得赞美的事。

但愿上帝能告诉他究竟发生过什么。  
布鲁斯已经不确定自己还有勇气去向克林特询问。

望着那张还没恢复血色的面孔，惨白的薄唇……他不由自主地挨着床头单跪下去。两人的视角因此变得舒适，弓箭手惊讶地眨了下眼，然后舔了舔嘴唇，“别总是出乎我意料，博士。有人说过你很温柔吗？”

“我记得有人说过假如我太温柔，他会同时爱上我和浩克。”下意识的回复，不，这根本不是布鲁斯想说的。

 

【十一】

 

“这么说……你接受我的求爱了，博士？”

克林特伸手揽过他的脖子，弯着眼睛笑得三分无辜，七分得意，脸上还带了些与年龄不符的孩子气。有只蝴蝶在布鲁斯胃里扑扇起翅膀，当弓箭手的拇指在他的后颈摩挲，他掩饰着吞咽了一口。尽管那一点用都没有。

“这不好笑。”挥开那只不老实的手，“听着，我们得谈谈。”布鲁斯后撤了一点，坐在地上。人造日光从窗外照射进来，擦过克林特的肩头，晃入他的眼睛。

他向床尾挪了挪，避开刺眼的光束，目光就开始无法控制在光裸的脊背上徘徊。  
几分钟前还处于透明的胶状物质现在晕开一层浅浅的金色，就像有人在弓箭手的那些伤口上涂抹了蜂蜜，诡异而恶毒。诱人碰触……

“你可以戳戳看。”

“什么？”

布鲁斯回过神，抬眼正撞上克林特打趣的视线。弓箭手支起下巴，表情了然，“托尼说它们摸起来像果冻，如果你也想试试，我可不介意，布鲁斯。只是小心点，别弄掉了，护士们会唠叨你到脑仁发胀。”

布鲁斯的脸瞬间滚烫，“抱歉克林特，我不是有意……”

“这没什么，我知道你们这些科学家总对未知事物感到好奇，说真的，没关系。”右手被对方冰凉的手掌握住，引导他覆上了同样冰冷的肩膀，“嘿，别害羞。”他的胃又翻腾起来。

克林特的体温真的很低，布鲁斯忍不住与记忆中的热度作对比。手指着魔似的沿着上臂一处伤口的边缘滑过。趴在床上的人瑟缩了一下。哦，那触感确实像果冻，丝毫没有蜂蜜的黏稠。他有些意外地失望。  
但很快，别的什么吸引了他的注意力。  
与胶状物体的弹滑完全不同的，是常年累月经历战斗磨难的皮肤，粗糙、紧实，他的指尖能感受到肌肉下所蕴含的蓄势待发的能量……哦，如果不是这些伤口，如果不是为了保护他……

“不要再这样做了。”布鲁斯叹息着说，轻抚的动作让克林特从喉咙里发出一小声咕哝，好痒。这使他立刻清醒了几分。涌起的尴尬情绪与缩回手指的动作几乎同步。布鲁斯重新坐好，清了清嗓子，“我是说，浩克的治愈能力很强。你当时不应该掩护我，巴顿。浩克会让我好起来。”

“浩克也会疼。”

克林特的声音突然变得跟身体一样冰冷，“他不是没有感知的怪物，他跟你一样，好吧，也许多点绿色超级细胞，但那不代表他就应该承受伤害。”哦，他惹怒了弓箭手。克林特支着下巴的双手已经攥成拳头，全身肌肉绷紧，整个人看起来像是某种处于警惕状态的大型猫科动物。

“克林特，我当然知道。浩克是我的责任，我比任何人都关心他。”谎言如此轻易的说出口。[b]但那不重要，现在不重要。[/b]他不想跟克林特闹僵，“比起看着你躺在这，他更希望受伤的是自己。”浩克一定会有同样的想法。是的。

布鲁斯继续说下去，“这也是为什么我至今都没放他出来的原因。”克林特睫毛微微颤动，眼中的怒意随着他接下去的话缓缓消散，“浩克会不管不顾跑过来。他甚至会阻拦医生给你做手术……”[b]谎言，还是谎言。[/b]在研究中和剂的关键时期，他怎么会让浩克主宰意识。

“他不会那么做。”

“唔，你一定没看到那段视频。”终于引到这个话题。弓箭手并未生疑，只是挑了下眉。布鲁斯试探说，“浩克不允许任何人接近你，除了队长。”

“娜塔莎告诉我了。大家伙当时只是有点…他过于担心了。”

“我明白，谁都会害怕失去伴侣。”

[i]伴侣。[/i]克林特因那个词张大了双眼，舌尖紧张地从上唇滑过，“换成别的[b]伙伴[/b]，浩克也会那样做。”

词语上的微妙变化认让布鲁斯感到不舒服。为什么否认？  
不是害羞，也不是怕遭人非议……  
实际上，克林特巴顿很少在乎旁人说了什么。虽然极少主动谈起自己的事，但神盾特工在直面问题的时候，不会逃避。可这回不一样。

或许现在不是捅破它的合适时机？

可是没有人真把它当回事。

瞧，浩克喜欢丘比特，丘比特也喜欢浩克。  
是啊，神盾、复仇者都知道，因为那就是在所有人眼皮底下发生的，再明显不过。  
但没有人从另外角度去读，没有人把这段关系定义是什么。也许曾有人戏称这是饲养宠物，鹰眼的驯兽把戏，或是绿怪物养了只小鸟。[b]没人真的在意。[/b]  
弗瑞曾经有过担忧，但弗瑞的担忧只针对控制权在谁的手里，而那个“谁”是否在神盾的掌控之下。

“弗瑞跟我说了一些事……关于那个你拒绝执行的任务，”布鲁斯停顿了一下，克林特的神情变得认真，舌尖再次舔过嘴唇。哦，他们离得太近了，“我知道那是因为浩克不是因为我，但我还是很感激你所做的一切，克林特，所以我也会守口如瓶……你和浩克的事。虽然我不知道你在害怕什么。”他尝试着抛出承诺。不应该再纠缠这个话题了，他们需要把谈话重新拉入正轨。有真正的问题需要解决。对，他来的目的不是为了这个。

可是一股莫名的怒气却顶了上来。

而克林特在火上浇油，“别弄错了，布鲁斯，就像弗瑞给你解释过的，当时在禁闭室发生的一切只是我能采取的最有效的方法，上帝保佑你不是真误会我跟浩克——”

“骗鬼去吧，巴顿！”

布鲁斯猛然从地上站起身，恼怒地抓着自己的头发。他突然觉得眼前这跟男人不可理喻。

他已经给出承诺了，巴顿却依然想把他当成傻瓜愚弄。  
实验进度的拖延，夜夜纠缠的噩梦，同伴无端的猜忌……一直压抑的东西点点汇聚起来就这样毫无预警的爆发了。

“我可以忍受被监控、被限制在复仇者大厦的特地区域。可以忍受斯塔克的冷言冷语，队长的旁敲侧击，甚至是来自黑寡妇的无端指责。该死的！你知道吗，所有人心里都认定我在岛上对你干了什么！”

心跳在加快。糟糕。但他现在控制不住自己。

“当然，你解释了，但那没有用。一点没有！以前他们还只是警惕浩克，现在……瞧，我一点不想知道为什你觉得我比洛基更可怕！我只想告诉你别把我当成傻瓜，巴顿，别对我撒谎！”

他最终还是吼了出来。  
然后，力气仿佛被骤然抽干，布鲁斯一下瘫坐在床头柜边的椅子上，垂下头。他搞砸了。

道歉、离开是现在最好的选择。

他其实不该在意那么多。巴顿救过他，他也救过巴顿，除此之外，再没有别的。他们的关系甚至称不上熟络。至于浩克和巴顿的关系……不管那是什么，等中和剂成功生效的那天，也将不复存在。

而克林特会因此怨恨他——  
这个认知重重砸压在布鲁斯的胸口。他难受得喘不上气，交叉的双手用力紧握到颤抖，仍无法抵消这股莫名的情绪。

“失去伙伴是很恐怖的事。”

不知过了多久，克林特打破了沉默，话语很轻，像在自言自语。布鲁斯肩膀晃动了一下，还是低头看着地面。

“我关心你，博士，”短暂的停顿后是一声叹气，“不仅仅是因为浩克的关系……”

布鲁斯惊讶的抬起头，整间屋子里安静得连吞咽的声音都异常清晰。

克林特在望着他，当他们视线交织，那双水蓝色的眼睛变得复杂，难以捉摸。这种目光他只在影像资料中见过。当鹰眼评估战场上的形势，考虑要不要呼唤钢铁侠调转方向，或者请雷神赶到什么地方支援……

过程不会长，战情瞬息万变，弓箭手需要很快做出判断。所以，那复杂的目光仅是一闪而过，克林特很快做出了决定。

“是科尔森……应该是科尔森说了麻痹素的事，对吗？”布鲁斯点点头，注意到克林特声音中的破碎，“你没有做错任何事……而且你，不，没有人对我做的事情能比他……比洛基做过的更糟糕……”眉头深深纠紧，弓箭手似乎陷入了某段回忆，无法自拔……

“克林特？”

涣散的目光重新聚焦回布鲁斯脸上，弓箭手快速眨了下眼，深吸了一口气继续说，“让我恐惧的不是你，布鲁斯，是……我害怕你就那么死了。那是当时唯一吓到我的念头。我的脑子伪造了你的死亡，你一遍又一遍死在我眼前……”平日持箭的手指抠进床单，像是要抓住什么。

“那些梦话……我不知道会给你造成这么大的困扰。我会找其他人解释清楚，告诉他们发生了什么。告诉他们该死的麻痹素搞乱了我的脑子。我很抱歉，博士。”

这不对。真相不应该是这样。  
事情应该比这复杂多了，不是吗？

布鲁斯从椅子上站起来，来回走了几步，停住脚，突然问，“你认为我会死，然后浩克也不存在了？”对，这才有可能说的通。

“不是。不全是。”克林特咬着嘴唇修正了自己的话，眉头略微舒展，“我确实曾经有过这样的顾虑。但是，不，在那一刻，意识里只有要救你。跟其它无关。”

“潜意识和表层意识。”

布鲁斯的定论引发了克林特的不满，“听着，如果你不相信我说的，我还可以向你解释另一个问题，当做对这件事的确认。”

克林特不自然地错开了视线，“你刚才问我和浩克的关系——”

“忘了它吧。我没打算纠缠你的隐私，克林特，请放心。”

“不，你不明白。还记得我在禁闭室里说过的话吗？”

布鲁斯危险地眯起双眼，他有种预感，不管克林特要说的是什么，他绝对不会喜欢。

“我说也许有一天我会希望浩克成为主宰……那不是随口玩笑，布鲁斯。神盾会很高兴替我实现愿望，他们一直在研究，而一旦他们确定了浩克的可操控性，博士，你就可能……”布鲁斯能猜到那个被省略掉的词。他痛苦地闭上眼睛，听到克林特用坚定有力的声音发出对他的誓言，“但我不能这么做，也不会那么做。我发誓，永远不会。”

哦，他不是从来没想过自己被浩克替代。  
只是，不，不需要他的同伴他的朋友来告诉他。  
深吸了一口，连空气进入胸腔都带来刀尖剜过般的痛楚，无力感从心脏开始蔓延到全身直达指尖。而后，是恐惧。

“你在……你试图保护我？为什么？”

“看来我表现的还不够明显？”

布鲁斯睁开眼，克林特对他露出一个虚弱的笑容。  
他想起那个关于同时爱上他们两个的玩笑。不，这不可能，[b]没有任何理由。[/b]

布鲁斯难以置信的样子显然刺痛了对方，克林特的微笑变成了紧张，“哦不，博士，我不需你任何回报。请不要把它当成你的负担。”

“抱歉，这有点突然……我、我一时……”布鲁斯也弄不清。

他本该绝望而痛苦。  
他确信神盾可以找到永久封闭他、消灭他的方法，尤其在体验过抑制剂之后。只是时机还不成熟。  
[b]他需要中和剂。中和剂。中和剂。[/b]  
不能再等了。  
但是中和剂的进度无法更快……他必须拖住神盾，想办法打消他们的念头。  
哦，要不是克林特告诉他这件事——  
克林特，哦，克林特喜欢他？  
……在绝望后涌起的是夹杂震惊的兴奋和愉悦。

克林特巴顿可以帮助他。对，克林特可以帮助他阻挠神盾即将要做的恶行。

布鲁斯需要制定一个计划。  
从现在就开始实施。

“克林特，请给我点时间，哦，这不是拒绝或……”他停了下来。想了想，重新措辞，“我希望回报你。克林特，我不能说我对你毫无感觉，但不能马上……可是我能先通过其它方式……”说完他摘掉眼镜放在床头柜上。

“其它方式？”

克林特疑惑的望着他。布鲁斯嘴唇有些发干，去解衬衫扣子的双手止不住颤抖。“你想见他，你想见浩克。”他盯着克林特的眼睛。后者无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，像是抹了“蜂蜜”的身躯在床上动了动。布鲁斯的嘴唇愈发干渴，内心升起一股燥热。很好，不用费力去挖掘愤怒了。他甩掉新买的衬衫，手指在裤腰边犹豫了下，最终还是选择放弃。

布鲁斯长呼了口气，自嘲说，“我想这个房间里至少得留一个有裤子穿的。”

然后，他把掌控权交了出去。

在意识完全坠入黑暗之前，他又看了克林特复杂的目光。  
他直觉自己可能遗漏了什么，但都[b]不重要了。[/b]

“丘比特——”

黑暗覆盖了他。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

【十二】

现在是凌晨三点，他起身走向盥洗室。  
用冷水捧了几把在脸上，他抬起头，双手撑在池台边缘，望向镜子里那张充满倦意的脸。水滴顺着额前发梢流淌下来，经过眼角，棕色的眼睛无意识地眨动了几下。幽绿的眸光在镜中闪烁。

[i]我才是主宰，他们不需要你——[/i]

“不——”他猛地撤身，镜中人棕色的眼里满是惊恐。[b]棕色，不是绿色，不是。[/b]他再次靠近，鼻尖几乎贴上镜面，让呼吸形成了一层雾气。

“是你，是你在那吗？”

没有任何回应，除了他自己的心跳声仿佛响在耳畔，什么都没有。刚刚发生的一切就像场幻觉。但如此逼真，比每一场让他冷汗淋漓的噩梦都要疯狂。

“我真是疯了。”一声染上哭腔的笑音从他嗓子里挤出，额头无力地抵在冰冷的玻璃上。

“他们需要浩克，但我需要你。”

暧昧的嗓音伴着呼吸吹进他的左耳里。他慌乱回头，那里空无一人。  
一只冰冷的手从背后缠了上来，探进他的T恤，从腹部一寸一寸挑逗到胸膛。另一只手，滚烫的，亲昵转动他的脸颊。

水蓝色的眼睛在镜中与他相遇。“你希望我只爱你吗，博士？”克林特赤裸的肌肤贴着他。忽冷忽热。

他浑身战栗起来。

下一秒，他跪在了自己的床上，双手在那具汗湿的蜜色的躯体上游走，肆无忌惮。[i]布鲁斯，[/i]身下的人呻吟着，他从未想过自己的名字能被喊的如此色情。他低头吻上泛着水光的双唇，克林特，他在心中默念，舌尖裹着悸动探入为他张开的嘴里。

克林特抬起头，手指插进他的头发，急切地在口中与他纠缠。他们贪婪地啃噬着，争夺控制权，都要把对方吞入腹中。[b]哦，他要这个。[/b]他已经想不起距上一次是多久。但没有人，没有人这么轻易就把他逼近顶峰。贝蒂也不行。浑身像针扎刺痛起来，他需碰触、抚弄，只有那样才能缓解皮肤对接触的饥渴。

指尖摩挲着他的头皮，他满足地叹息出声，在最后一秒将胜利让了出去。在他败退时，舌尖被人炫耀般咬了一口，他恼怒地将犯人狠狠摁回床上，拽下那双企图继续犯罪的手。没有任何挣扎，克林特顺从地任他将两只手钳在头顶，被蹂躏到红肿的唇瓣微张，胸膛起伏，用粗重的呼吸撩拨着他。他俯身舔掉对方嘴角流下的津液。

“我可以为我的爱人做任何事。”

克林特冲他微笑，脸颊潮红，被汗水打湿的头发一簇一簇，比任何时候都耀眼。毫无预兆地，他紧握的双手手腕上凭空多出一副镣铐，被逐渐收紧的链条拉得更高，最终固定在床头墙壁上。而同时被铁链拉到悬空的，还有克林特带着脚铐的左腿。

他立刻认出了那个禁锢在脚腕的东西，控制装置此刻就攥在他的手心里。

身下的男人颇为痴迷地盯着他的手心，被强制在半空的大腿瑟瑟颤抖。粗壮的手臂已经被拉伸到极限，暴露出青紫血管，克林特此刻就像摆上神坛的祭品，毫无保留，心甘情愿等他品尝。

这是另一个他永远也看不到的景象。

他满意的舔舐起夺来的战利品，一只手揉捏着浑圆的臀部，另一手捏着那个拇指大小的东西刮擦起早就挺立的淡褐色乳尖。他的祭品因这个动作而畏缩，发出小声地呜咽。瞧，只有他才能让从不退缩的弓箭手感到恐惧。[b]他才是掌控者。才是主宰。[/b]

“干我，填满我！”

雾气蒙蒙的水蓝色眼睛望着他，像海中漩涡让人晕眩，乞求为他粉身碎骨。  
那条没被锁住的紧实长腿用力勾住他的腰，吃力地扭动，用自己滚烫的欲望磨蹭着他的。他不知道海妖的歌声是否还能比这更诱人。

“丢掉它。来占有我，做他做不到的。”

克林特呻吟着拱起背，躯体拉伸出一条诡异的线条，脆弱而美丽。这是一个致命的陷阱，但他还是停止了手上的折磨，控制装置从克林特的胸口滑落。锁链顷刻消失了。解除禁锢的男人伸手掐住了他的脖子。

他快要窒息，而潮热湿软的穴口仍在吸吮着他的两根手指。[i]干我，我只爱你。[/i]克林特呢喃着翻身将他压下，染过无数鲜血的手正在剥夺他最后几口气息。他会死。他想要挣扎，而身上的男人摆动起臀部，准备吞进他叫嚣要释放的阴茎。他会死。可他想要在这具身体里释放。

在挺入的那一瞬间，他的大脑停止了转动，只留下克林特忘情地叫喊的声音。

“哦，浩克——”

一片白光。

布鲁斯惊恐地睁开双眼，从床上坐了起来。墙上透明时钟的数字刚刚跳过12:21。  
他大口大口地喘着气，瘫倒回枕头上，汗湿的T恤紧粘着皮肤，和身下冰凉的潮湿一样令人不适。

“操……操！真该死！”

用手背遮住眼睛，布鲁斯对着空旷的房间大声咒骂。这已经是第三次了。一周内第三次梦到克林特巴顿。

前两次只是暧昧的碰触……一些朦胧的交谈画面，他把那归结为脑部正常反应、对两人关系发展的预演。  
是的，经过近一周，每天去神盾医疗中心探望克林特——聊天、释放浩克、恢复，返回实验室继续中和剂的试验——梦到与弓箭手有关的事情并不奇怪。

但这一次，这一次太超过了。

不仅是那些稍稍回想就令人燥热起来的限制级画面，而是，他高潮了。在安全状态下。  
只有上帝知道布鲁斯已经几年没拥有过这个，不，他知道，自从浩克出现。  
他严格控制欲望，学会了压制它的方法。

当然，也曾有过难耐时刻。  
他躲在废弃的厂房里，自动纺织机上沾满灰尘和蜘蛛网，他靠在那下面，在难闻的机油味中，想着贝蒂自慰。等清醒过来，已经距离原地一千多公里。

可现在，他在梦中跟一周前才向他示爱的同性伙伴、战友来了一发，整个过程病态离奇。  
他甚至还没插入就被人死死掐住脖子……而他居然射了。  
布鲁斯起身下床，感到一阵恶心。那不是窒息性爱。克林特想要杀他。更正，是梦中的那个克林特想要杀他，为了浩克。引诱他，再杀死他。

真的克林特不会那么做。他告诉自己。  
[b]为什么？[/b]  
因为神盾特工能毫不费力取他性命，[b]没必要那么做。[/b]  
布鲁斯扯下床单和被子，拖着它们走去浴室，一路为自问自答感到可笑。

斯塔克牌清洁机器就立在浴室的墙边。  
他打开机器盖子，把它们塞进去，然后稍微费劲地脱下T恤，蹬落睡裤。衣物在下身胡乱抹了一把后，也被扔到了清洁机里。  
布鲁斯的拇指滑过闪耀“清洗”的按键，毫不迟疑地按下了“销毁”。

转身拉开浴帘，启动花洒，温度适宜的水流从四面喷到他身上。  
布鲁斯闭上眼睛。听着机器运作中的微微声响，直到停止，才呼出一口气。他不能让别人知道这件事。

是的，在梦中高潮并不可耻（虽然他应该为梦到的内容感到羞愧和焦虑）。  
但他需要小心谨慎，是什么让他释放并不重要，重要的是，那也许意味着他昨天小剂量注射的中和剂未成品产生了作用。

所以，他才梦到了那双幽绿的眼睛。  
所以，他才梦到了克林特，那是属于浩克的欲望。  
[b]不是他。[/b]对，这就是原因。哦，昨晚的梦逼真到恐怖……

[干我，填满我！]

克林特在他身下喘息着。布鲁斯的右手无意识地握住半勃的阴茎，一下一下开始撸动。克林特扭动腰肢，水蓝色的眼睛迷蒙地望着他，舌尖舔过红肿润泽的嘴唇。他完全硬了。心跳在飞速加快。越来越快……

[b]该死，[/b]布鲁斯的左手狠狠拍在浴室的控制板上。  
冰冷的水柱直泼而下，他颤抖着靠在墙壁，往脑子里塞满各种晦涩的化学公式，等待冷水浇灭他无法解释的欲望。

###

“你启用了销毁功能？”

刚踏入公共休息区，就传来斯塔克好奇的打探声。亿万阔佬西装笔挺的站在沙发前，胡子和发型都经过精细打理，整个人像只炫耀开屏的公孔雀。

布鲁斯皱了下眉，声音中带出危险，“你违背了我们的规定，斯塔克？”  
他同意搬入复仇者大厦的条件之一：未经过他的授权，他的实验室和卧室不能被贾维斯监控。其它复仇者也对自己的地盘提出了同样的要求。  
当然，为了避免安全隐患，大家都知道贾维斯还是在无声记录着一切。只是，那部分被设定了最高查阅权限——需要全部复仇者同时授权。

但托尼斯塔克是贾维斯的主人，总会有办法越过那道命令。这个想法让布鲁斯担忧、愤怒。

“哦，亲爱的，千万别误会。”斯塔克无辜地摆着手，“我怎么会那样做？况且我只会对娜塔莎的浴室……唔，也许再加上克林特的，嘿，让我感兴趣的浴室内容可不多。”

斯塔克接过机械臂递来的咖啡，抿了一口，继续说，“好吧，那只是我的机器人欣喜通报它的销毁功能终于被你使用了。别那惊吓的副样子，布鲁斯，所有人都使用过它，连队长那个老古板都用过。而你，我聪明的科学伙伴，居然一直忽略它无敌美妙的功能。”

面对这项指控，布鲁斯推了推眼镜，完成了整个打量的过程。没发现任何异常，斯塔克是个有演技的家伙，但布鲁斯也并非好愚弄的人。  
他放松下来，耸了耸肩膀，“另一个家伙喜欢‘销毁’，我保持勤俭‘清洗’并不是过错。”机械臂端了另一杯咖啡过来，他接到手里，说了声谢谢，然后对斯塔克叹气说，“瞧，我今天不小心按错了钮，结果就是我得花掉做实验的时间去购买一套新睡衣。”

“我亲爱的博士，如果你把每天耗在神盾医疗中心的时间节省一点，不仅可以有足够空闲来挑选睡衣花色，还不用破费那么多条裤子。”

哦，是了，托尼斯塔克在找茬。  
而布鲁斯知道这是为什么。  
最好的朋友被抢走了，钢铁侠无法接受。

在克林特醒来与布鲁斯的第二次谈话中，他们达成了共识。  
关于麻痹素的事还是越少人知道越安全，克林特只会向大家说明在梦中担忧布鲁斯是源于爱慕的心情，而布鲁斯也会保守克林特和浩克关系的秘密。  
那是对双方都有利的。特别是布鲁斯。

当天下午，弓箭手的解释终于平息了众人的猜疑。虽然布鲁斯觉得其实娜塔莎并不买账，但至少她的敌意不再像之前那样明显。

值得庆幸的是，没有人来找他聊些“如果你令克林特心碎，我就打断你的腿”这样的话题。  
一方面，因为浩克的关系，大概没人能兑现那项威胁；另一方面，他是大家心目中的温柔博士，他不会做过分的事。  
因此，反倒是队长找到克林特，警告弓箭手不能通过制造舆论逼迫布鲁斯就范，“那不是一个绅士该有的行为。”  
就连科尔森也半开玩笑说，一旦发现特工在执行任务时乱搞，绝对第一时间通知他来揍人。布鲁斯觉得这大概也是队长的授意。

只有托尼斯塔克的反应不一样。  
先是吃惊的说不出话，而后大嚷克林特骗人。  
[不可能，你怎么会喜欢上班纳！]吼完这句话就摔门走掉了。

布鲁斯猜测如果还有下一句，也许将是“而不喜欢我……”  
毕竟他们曾经睡在一起。在克林特刚入住大厦因洛基后遗症持续失眠的那段时间，他们经常早上从同一个房间里出来。  
虽然他们解释说，只是哥们聊了一整晚，只是治疗失眠，嘿，他们可不跟哥们上床……

但斯塔克的反应难免会令人生疑。  
小辣椒的说法是，托尼是个自私鬼，总希望朋友环绕在身边，而布鲁斯抢走了鹰眼的注意力。托尼在鹰眼心中榜单里又不得不下降一位，生气在所难免。这需要花些时间来调整心态。

可是……花费的时间似乎有点长。  
自那次摔门离去，斯塔克再也没去过神盾医疗中心，而克林特也拒绝主动联系对方。  
布鲁斯觉得这就像两个十岁的小孩在互相怄气。

“你说的对，托尼。我也是这么想。”

他满是赞同的点着头。“你……什么？”斯塔克一时发愣，没想收到这样的反应。布鲁斯放下咖啡杯，摆出遗憾的样子，“但是没办法。克林特希望我能每天去陪他，我不能拒绝一个病患的请求。”

斯塔克因他的话憋红了脸，两只大眼睛满是不爽地半眯起来，这可不是什么好现象。没有人愿意应付认真起来的钢铁侠。

“别这么别扭。如果一直没人给你搬台阶，你真打算永远不见他吗？”布鲁斯笑着走过去，拍了拍斯塔克的肩膀，“跟我一起去吧。克林特这几天有问起你。你们两个真是幼稚的混球。”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

【十三】 

战斗不会因任何人的缺席而停息。  
克林特醒来后的第二十一天，斯塔克回归探视队伍的第四天。  
一群变异的巨型螃蟹攻击了曼哈顿。复仇者们花了整整五个小时才击退那些恼人的会发出超声波的硬壳生物。

而这是自神盾母舰遭袭后浩克首次出现在战场上。

是的，他们需要浩克。这一次可不像前些天的毒气泄漏事故，只靠美国队长和黑寡妇两个人就能搞定。

他们需要一个强壮的巨人用难以摧毁的身躯来拖延时间，好让钢铁侠和雷神把反声波装置成功安放在中心塔顶。他们当然成功了。被特定波频干扰的螃蟹群最后逃向码头，落入神盾布置完成的陷阱。

复仇者们又一次拯救了城市，没有人员伤亡，简直称得上是完美纪录。浩克甚至服从了美国队长的收队指令，出现在汇合点。是的，他们有过担心。

一切进展顺利，直到——  
有个神盾外勤人员突然冲出清理队伍向浩克开枪……哦，不能更糟了。

“浩克很愤怒，我们不得已动用了一些手段……十分抱歉，布鲁斯。”

最后，斯蒂夫这样说道。

房间内其它队员沉默着，没有再多补充。这真尴尬。布鲁斯叹了口气，他大概能想象出当时的画面，没有鹰眼在场，要控制愤怒的浩克并不轻松。

“你们做了正确的选择。”布鲁斯微笑着说，希望能安慰到他的队友。并不只是他一个人痛恨这种事发生。他下床拿起矮柜上准备好的衣物，一边往身上套一边不经意地问，“那个开枪的外勤只是被浩克吓到了？”

“神盾会给我们一份正式书面解释。”美国队长皱了下眉。

“如果那是科尔森写的就不用给我看了。”斯塔克撇撇嘴，面对众人不赞同目光，怪叫起来，“嘿，我说错了吗？别假装你们都喜欢看那些毫无实质内容又晦涩难懂的长句子。”

“为什么不？科尔之子有着惊人的诗韵天赋。”托尔困惑地望向斯塔克，后者发出大声的挫败哀叹，而美国队长显然对诗韵如何判断产生了兴趣。

屋中唯一的女士毫无羞涩看着布鲁斯背身脱下残破的裤子，换上新的那条。他不会介意这个。并非布鲁斯早已习惯了在人前赤身裸体，但是，当你曾有过一丝不挂被关在玻璃罩、笼子、监控室之类的经历后，忽略别人就变得容易起来。

“是尼克弗瑞亲自审问的。”

当布鲁斯整理好衣服转过身，娜塔莎抬手帮他抚平了衣领，动作跟话语一样轻柔，“我可以再加审一场。”近乎甜蜜。布鲁斯知道这算是在向他道歉。

他无法责怪她此前不友好的举动。黑寡妇一直对克林特有种特殊的保护欲，布鲁斯现在多少有些理解了。对麻痹素的事她仍心存内疚。

“谢谢，娜塔莎。如果有需要我会请你帮——嘿！”腰侧突然被人电了一下。

“托尼！”

斯蒂夫一把将犯人从布鲁斯身旁拉开，声音里惊吓的成分超过了气愤。“别那么紧张，我们的博士还是好博士。瞧，他控制得多好。斯蒂夫，你担心过头了。”斯塔克无辜地眨动双眼，举起手，手心里空无一物。

布鲁斯对斯塔克凭空消失的作案工具并不感兴趣。但这种举动却无法不让他在意。  
尤其是斯蒂夫的过度反应……他们明显所有隐瞒。

“斯蒂夫？”布鲁斯望向美国队长。

还穿着星条旗制服的金发大兵神情有些难堪，“很抱歉，布鲁斯，是关于浩克……我不希望这件事给你带来困扰。老实说，他今天有点不对劲。我们都知道浩克脾气不好，但是绝不会因为挨了一枪就暴怒起来。”

[b]也许是浩克的意识因为中和剂测试正慢慢趋向混沌……[/b]

布鲁斯在心中兴奋地推测。他干咽了一口，考虑脸上应该呈现什么表情才最符合眼下的情况。

斯塔克帮他解决了这个问题。天才阔佬走过来搂住布鲁斯的肩膀，“放轻松，博士，是‘想太多队长’又想太多。浩克只是生气丘比特不在身边，他可不知道今天小鸟就能出院，而神盾的人都长了一张欠揍脸。哦，不是说你，娜塔莎，你跟克林特算我们这边的。”

“克林特康复了？哦，我要准备美酒与贺词！”托尔高兴地挥舞起锤子。

“为什么我们没有接到通知？”斯蒂夫疑惑地问，娜塔莎耸耸肩表示也不知情。

“小鸟肯定是想给大家一个惊喜。所以，我搅局了？天~~我真不应该让老贾擅自调出医疗报告。我居然跟斯蒂夫一样成为了扫兴狂人！”

斯塔克捂着胸口夸张地倒退了两步，然后突然裂嘴笑起来，“哦，得了吧。只有托尼斯塔克才被允许送惊喜。受伤的小鸟需要一场盛大的欢迎会。就是这样。我怎么会同意让他们把布鲁斯拖回神盾医疗中心？当然是因为节省路程。”一个胜利的手势惹来大家哄笑。

只有布鲁斯笑不出来。  
他不知道克林特会在今天出院。这让他有些……  
大概是这些天与弓箭手的相处过于顺利，让他产生了他们无话不谈的错觉。

实际上他们开始真正了解对方才不过十一天六小时。  
上帝保佑他还没有用秒数计算。

布鲁斯承认自己上瘾了。  
或者说他养成了每天与克林特交流的习惯。[b]而他喜欢这种奇妙的感觉。[/b]  
这不是恋爱。布鲁斯清楚恋爱中的人是什么状态。但他们不是。

他们，他不知道该怎么形容，合拍，也许，但远远不够。  
与克林特相处是前所未有的平和、放松……这是布鲁斯完全没有预料到的。  
他们甚至拥有同样糟糕的电影品味。

但这依然说明不了什么。

克林特是喜欢布鲁斯，可那不代表有义务向他交代所有事情。  
他们不是情侣，至少现在还不是，布鲁斯不想显得过于殷勤，那会引起怀疑。  
他需要的不止是与克林特建立稳固的关系，还需要取得全部的信任和支持。

可是克林特没有告诉他要出院的事……不不，是克林特没有告诉[b]任何人[/b]出院的事。  
就像斯塔克所说，这是一个惊喜。

多么合理的解释。但是无法平息布鲁斯内心的失落。

托尔自告奋勇先行回去筹备晚宴，斯蒂夫不放心让雷神一个人布置房间，而娜塔莎根据以往经验，认定这两个审美严重过时的男人不值得信任，所以也跟着他们回去了。

“把弓箭手接回家”的奖励任务就留给了他和斯塔克。  
虽然大家临走时开玩笑说斯塔克牌电灯泡，但布鲁斯却很庆幸有人陪同。  
因为独自去接克林特，他会忍不住……问为什么。

只是，他们去的时机不太对。  
出了升降梯，刚拐进走廊就被人拦住了。

“抱歉，恐怕你们需要在此稍候五分钟。局长在里面。”

科尔森站在通道中央，双手插在西装裤兜内，挂着惯有的公式化笑容。“单独谈话。”探员并不抱歉的加了一句。布鲁斯点头表示理解。他不需要把疑问写在脸上，因为身旁那个人肯定不会买账。

果然，斯塔克伸着脖子越过科尔森的肩膀，向病房望了一眼，对门口两侧荷枪实弹的守卫发出啧啧不满，“单独谈话？刚出院就接新任务？”

“看来我们确实低估了鹰眼的能力。”斯塔克偏过头，面对布鲁斯遗憾地摊开手，“我们都被那个装病的小骗子给蒙了。”

“也许只是神盾的例行汇报？”布鲁斯猜测着回应，而科尔森并没有否认。他从那张笑脸上读不出任何情绪。

当然不可能是例行汇报。克林特住院期间是娜塔莎在负责监视复仇者们的行动。现在弗瑞能从弓箭手嘴里得知的……大概只有跟布鲁斯有关的事。

尼克弗瑞不会希望神盾王牌特工被感情弄得束手束脚。神盾的利益应该永远排在第一位。

“好吧。不要让我们等太久。超过五分钟，我就拒绝邀请你参加克林特的欢迎会。美国队长亲自下厨，想一想就能流口水，对不对，科尔森？”斯塔克挤眼坏笑。科尔森想表现得无动于衷，但是微微颤抖地肩膀和喉头的滑动还是出卖了他。

“不要听斯塔克瞎说。队长只负责画条幅和粘气球。”

“那是因为有人毁了公共厨房，导致所有复仇者这个月被禁止靠近微波炉以外的任何厨房用具。”斯塔克忿忿不平。

布鲁斯尴尬地咳了一下。

不，不是他，是浩克。上个月克林特突发奇想非要指导绿巨人如何正确从烤箱中拿取食物。斯蒂夫在旁边监督，其他人看热闹。托尔的大笑惹恼了浩克，结果可想而知。小辣椒对全员发布了厨房禁令。

事后克林特曾找到布鲁斯道歉。  
哦，那个时候他们总共说了不到十句话就冷场了……

砰——  
突然一声巨响从克林特的病房内传出。

门口的守卫迅速端枪冲了进去，几乎同时，神盾局长的怒吼响彻整个通道。

“谁允许你们进来的！出去！”

那两个守卫茫然地倒退出来时，布鲁斯已经跑到了门口，科尔森来不及拦下他和斯塔克。也许，只是没想去阻拦。  
他隐约觉得探员对这场“单独谈话”也不满意。

斯塔克步入房间，看了眼地面上的弹孔，挑眉问，“不可思议，你们都活着，那么是谁失手了？”

“托尼斯塔克……”弗瑞几乎把这个名字在嘴里咬碎，但看到布鲁斯随后走进来，压制了怒气，“……和班纳博士。”

“我并不知道你们来访。”

黑人长官给了站在他们身后的科尔森一个责备的眼神。科尔森维持着笑容，“他们刚好路过。长官。如果需要请他们出去……”

“不，这里没事了。”弗瑞眯起眼睛，别有深意地看着布鲁斯，然后转身对埋头坐在床侧的人说，“好好享受你的两周假期，巴顿探员，顺便想想我说的话。”

“是，长官。”不情愿的回复。

“先生们。”分别朝布鲁斯和斯塔克点了下头，弗瑞像什么事情都没发生一样，离开了房间。科尔森望向床上的身影，咬了咬嘴唇，最后一句话没说也走掉了。

坐在床上的人垂下肩膀，左手揉着后脑，长叹一声，“唉，伙计们，这可真是有点尴尬。千万别问我原因。”

斯塔克嘿嘿两声，拍了下手，“好吧，挨训的小家伙，需要托尼叔叔来安慰吗？”说完贱笑着张开了双臂。布鲁斯不自觉微皱了下眉。

克林特站起来，歪过头，目光在他和斯塔克之间来回打量片刻，然后向斯塔克走去。

[b]嘿，这没什么，这只是伙伴间的友好拥抱[/b]。

他想着，却控制不住手掌随弓箭手的步伐逐渐攥紧。嫉妒。虽然不想承认。

“就知道你会来，老家伙。”克林特大方地投入斯塔克怀中，拍了拍对方的后背。

然后，弓箭手撤身转向布鲁斯。十分自然地拥抱了他。

“布鲁斯，真高兴你没事。”

他们之间第一个真正意义上的拥抱就在这间弥漫消毒水气味的房间里完成了。  
温暖，充满力量，却短暂得让布鲁斯无从比较——与记忆里、睡梦中有多少不同。

克林特在[b]担心他[/b]。担心浩克。也许担心他的成分[b]更多[/b]。  
愉悦从心底涌上来，此前的纠结变得异常可笑。

他为什么不能直接问克林特？他可以。

“跟我们一起回去吗，克林特，还是你有其它事情要做？”

“我……”弓箭手看似紧张地舔了下唇，看看斯塔克又望向他，欲言又止。

布鲁斯心一下沉到谷底，“抱歉，只…只是……你没告诉大家出院的事。哦，你当然有自己的安排。我没有想打探什么。”他就是个白痴。瞧，那左手手食指正在裤线上轻点。克林特对他感到焦虑和不耐烦了。

“托尼我们先——”

“跟我去度假吧，博士！”弓箭手突然一把捉住布鲁斯的手腕，吓了他一跳。水蓝色的眼睛凝视着他，嘴角化成一条线，如果不是他已经了解克林特，这幅样子甚至可以称得上是乞求了。

搞什么！斯塔克大嚷。克林特做了个噤声的手势，阔佬翻了个白眼。老天。

“这就是我的安排。”有薄茧的拇指摩擦过布鲁斯的腕间，明目张胆地挑逗引起一串战栗。这个圆脸的男人用舌尖缓缓从上唇滑过，留下湿润的痕迹，“我本来打算悄悄溜进你的实验室拐走浩克。第二天，你醒来后会发现我们在某个大西洋小岛上。有小木屋，有椰子树和贝壳，当然还有成群的海鸟。”

“我不得不指出从地理知识上讲你说的这些——”

“闭嘴托尼！”

克林特的睫毛微微颤动，目光锁定在布鲁斯脸上，一秒都没离开过。被握住的皮肤如火灼烧，而他的脑子也陷入同样的高温，发烫到完全无法解读听到的话。

“为什么？这很……不，你想跟我去…度假？”这是克林特出院后要做的第一件事？  
哦，这……这真是让人意料不到的惊喜。克林特曾说不需要他的回报。布鲁斯以为需要迈出这一步人会是自己。但爱情让人头晕。

[b]而克林特喜欢他。[/b]

“你不愿意？”手腕上的热度消失不见，“哦，没关系，我总是心血来潮。”复仇者鹰眼此时像被人踢了一脚的小狗，瑟缩着退了半步，五官可怜地皱在一起，连声音都透着委屈。

“我在医院呆了这么久，你一直被禁足在复仇者大厦，我觉得也许……你知道，可以一起出去走走。我几乎没有假期。我不知道假期应该怎么过。我想起你说过你曾在海边的木屋呆了整整一个月，你很喜欢阳光和沙滩……你也很久没有休息过……我就……哦……抱歉，我……”

[b]但他不喜欢克林特变得如此小心翼翼脆弱不堪。鹰眼从来不是这个样子。[/b]

“明早走来得及吗？”话冲出口让布鲁斯自己都感到惊讶。但看到满脸失望的人瞬间被点亮了，所有顾虑都化成了笑意，“今晚你有场欢迎会必须出席，我们不能让美国队长伤心。”

“上帝，我的耳朵要坏了还有我的眼睛。老贾快帮我预约医生。”斯塔克双手扶额大声呻吟。

[主人，我认为在这种时候，送上祝福要比一句玩笑更显得得体。]贾维斯的声音从斯塔克身上某个装置里传出，透着一股幸灾乐祸的劲。

克林特被逗笑了。那是只存在于浩克记忆中的轻松笑容。布鲁斯第一次用自己的眼睛看到它。美好得让人晕眩。

所以，当斯塔克无聊地跟AI管家争论起关于得体的定义时，布鲁斯觉得他应该做个更好的示范。

“克林特。”

“嗯？”

布鲁斯捏起克林特的下巴，倾身在惊讶微张地嘴唇上轻轻一啄。贾维斯吹了个口哨，而斯塔克发出惨叫。

被吻的那个眨动眼睛，摸了摸嘴唇，只愣了不到半秒，立刻展现出王牌特工的反应速度，双手揪过布鲁斯的衣领，毫不客气地讨债回去。哦，这回他们用到了舌头。

超乎预料的契合。

布鲁斯的心跳在剧烈加速。他一点都不介意，真的，他有了获胜的把握。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

【十四】

事实证明，黑寡妇在宴会布场的审美上，也没有比美国队长或雷神好到哪去。  
金丝带、彩色气球、紫色台布上放了绿色的瓷盘……  
不过没有人对此表示不满。

晚餐无比丰盛。大家很有默契地把布鲁斯的座位安排在克林特旁边。而斯塔克就是个多嘴的高中女生，刚入座就宣称他们两个明天一早要私奔。托尔立即提议大家必须为“私奔”干杯，可是被斯蒂夫阻止了。

“这是个玩笑对吗？”美国队长放下手中的杯子，眉头锁紧，“如果是因为神盾局禁止你们在一起，我会跟弗瑞交涉，这是每个人应有的权利。而且现在的美国，有人跟我说过，已经允许同性结婚了不是吗？他们没有任何理由反对你们的婚姻。”

“婚—婚——咳咳”克林特被果汁呛了一口，猛咳不停。

斯塔克捂着肚子大笑，娜塔莎饶有兴趣地挑了挑眉，托尔兴奋地又举起了酒杯。如果布鲁斯再不说话，大概就会收到来自神的新婚祝福了。

“我们不可能结婚。”脱口而出的话立刻招来众人侧目，克林特错愕地张了下嘴，布鲁斯慌乱地说，“我是说，现在，还没有这样的打算。我们…这有点…太快了。”对他的解释，弓箭手点头附和，只是握着玻璃杯的手指在不安地滑动。

黑寡妇率先反应过来，“所以你们真的要离开一段时间？”她手指绕着发梢，好像不经意地问，“我还以为你很忙。布鲁斯，你手里的实验可以中断半个月？”

可以吗？  
在回程的路上，布鲁斯已经考虑过这个问题。中和剂试验正处于紧要关头，他应该寸步不离……但是与克林特快速建立稳固的关系也很重要。所以布鲁斯选择了折中的办法。

“可以暂缓。我更希望跟克林特出去走一走。”这算得上是情话了。布鲁斯知道。他对上克林特的眼睛，对方端起杯子喝水掩饰着脸上的喜悦。斯塔克吹了声口哨。

哦，他们当然不可能离开那么久，奇奇怪怪的事层出不穷，布鲁斯相信这趟旅程不会过半他们就会被叫回来。两三天，最多超不过四天。中断四天的试验时间是没问题的。而在此期间，他与克林特的关系会突飞猛进。

“这可真甜蜜。”娜塔莎盯着克林特露出意味不明的笑容。

大家很快跨过了这个话题。

菲尔科尔森在托尔摔了一打杯子后终于姗姗来迟。显然，能坐在美国队长身旁共进晚餐让探员雀跃异常。再加上托尼斯塔克的各种挑衅，没一会儿工夫，科尔森就醉得扯开了领带，开始跟斯蒂夫表白自己收藏卡片的艰辛历程。队长无措地应和着。另外一边，托尔和娜塔莎开始拼起酒来。

布鲁斯当然不会允许自己喝醉。谁都不想应付一个发酒疯的绿巨人对吧？而被禁止沾酒的克林特只能捧着果汁对所有人开嘴炮。  
“哈~斯蒂夫，科尔森还定制了一身星条旗制服当睡衣呢。”  
“没错她酒量好极了，等她再喝上三杯就该拉着你跳奇怪的舞步。”  
“喂喂，斯塔克你别那么忘恩负义，上次你在酒吧喝醉差点裸奔，还是我从那群记者手中救了你。”  
“什么？你真的不知道你喝多了会见人就抱？你弟弟说为此揍晕过你……哦，你真的不知道这件事。”

“老天，他们还要喝多久才结束。”最后，克林特无聊地抱怨着，将稻草色的脑袋十分自然地靠在布鲁斯的肩膀上，“我想回房间休息了。”弓箭手的手掌覆上了布鲁斯的手。这是一个邀请？

“走吧，我送你。”布鲁斯反手与克林特十指交叉，然后站起身向他的朋友告别。斯塔克冲他们大嚷了几句下流话，这次队长没有阻止，而是跟大家一起哄笑。布鲁斯觉得脸上发热，他把这归罪为酒精的作用。

克林特的房间跟布鲁斯想象中的完全不一样。  
不，他并没有真正想过弓箭手房间的样子，只是感觉上，不太像。

这里有些过于空了。哦，不是指那些家具。超尺寸的斯塔克工业电视墙，配套的真皮组合沙发，迷你冰箱……该有的全有。  
这里缺少的是“随意”，是生活气息。

墙上没有画着箭靶，也没有弓箭类的饰物，连马克杯的颜色都不是克林特偏爱的紫色。没有私人物品，没有过多的使用痕迹。这不是家，这里更像是特工暂时落脚、随时撤走不留线索的安全屋。

“让你失望了？我没给自己搭个好窝。”

克林特对他惊讶的表情好笑地眨眨眼。布鲁斯记得那个关于小鸟筑巢的玩笑，他当时跟大家的想法差不多，克林特的“鸟窝”里一定藏着不少秘密，并且收集了许多“亮闪闪”的东西。但显然他们都错了。  
这里没有太多私人物品。  
跟布鲁斯的房间一样。他们都不是能在一个地方永久安定下来的人。

他应该为克林特感到抱歉，但又微妙地欣喜。

布鲁斯坐在沙发上，用足意志力控制自己不要瞄向身后的那道门。那是克林特的卧室，弓箭手走进去有一会儿了。他克制着不要去幻想里面的陈设。也许跟屋外不同？毕竟那更私人，说不定会有满柜的武器，还有一张样式简单但足够舒适能容纳两三个人的大床……他甩了甩头，喉咙有些干渴。

大约又过了一分钟，克林特从半敞的门后走出来，除了手里攥了一样东西，并没有什么不同。布鲁斯心中松了口气，不去管同时升起的失望情绪。对，他不否认自己刚才在期待会发生点什么（比如脱去上衣赤着脚的神盾特工）。尽管，在邀请他进屋之后，克林特并没有更进一步的暗示。

“认识它吗？”

那东西在空中划出一道弧线正好落到布鲁斯张开的手心里。一个被简单处理过的小木片，有半个食指的长度，看不出有什么特别。

克林特径自走向冰箱，从里面取出两罐啤酒。布鲁斯皱了下眉，但什么都没说。他接过克林特递过来的易拉罐，打开喝了一口后放在桌上，右手把玩着那块木片问道，“这是什么？”

“你的。”

“我的？”

克林特对他的困惑似乎有些不满，咬了下嘴唇，然后仰起脖子，站在沙发边把啤酒大口大口灌进嘴中。布鲁斯因弓箭手喉咙的动作而不可遏制地跟随吞咽了一口。他清了清嗓子，“我的？送我的？”

克林特打了个酒嗝，把喝空的啤酒罐投进墙角的垃圾桶，然后一屁股坐在桌上，正对布鲁斯。他们的膝盖挨在一起。穿透西服布料的皮肤热度让布鲁斯全身发颤，他几乎错过了克林特的低语，“你在孟买救过一个小贩。”

“抱歉，你说什么？”

“大约一年前。你救过一个人，瘦高个，深色头发，棕色眼睛。”

布鲁斯努力回忆着，他做游医走过很多地方，救助过很多人。

克林特继续提示，“他说因为没交保护费被人打伤。你遇见他时候，他左肩被射穿，右手手指全断了。在你那住了两天后不辞而别。”

哦，他有些印象了。  
那是个大雨天。有人倒在他屋子外面，就像凭空出现一样。那个年轻人失血过多，意识昏迷。布鲁斯把他弄进屋，给他止血，削了木片做夹板固定那些扭曲的手指。哦，这就是当时用过的木片。他已经不记得那个青年的名字了。可能是吉米或者杰克，在清醒后的第二天人就不见了。

当时布鲁斯就觉得事情远没有“保护费”那么简单，而且那孩子并不是本地人，虽然伪装得很像。现在疑虑解开了。

“他是神盾派来监视我的特工之一。”布鲁斯肯定地说，然后遗憾地纠起眉，“抱歉，当时只能做最简单的处理……如果他……”

“不，他很好，”克林特摇了摇头，“你的救治十分及时。他回神盾后重新做了手术。那小子之后转了后勤，时不时帮忙传个指令。”

“他留下了这块木片但又给了你，是因为……”布鲁斯望进克林特眼中，看到逐渐浓郁的笑意。

“嗯嗯，实际上是我求他给我的。”

克林特伸展双腿，随意侵入了他的空间。布鲁斯向前探身，双手扶在神盾特工的大腿上，后者舔了舔嘴唇。他现在就可以吻他，但理智告诉布鲁斯应该听完整个故事。“为什么？”他轻声问，拇指摩挲感受掌下肌肉的绷紧。

“为了纪念我听到的关于你的第一个档案外故事。”克林特裂开嘴，按住了布鲁斯的手，“别那么快让我的大脑停转，博士。”弓箭手在科学家尴尬地抽回双手前，把它们拽到了自己的腰侧，继续说下去。

“我在看守宇宙立方时有点无聊，你知道，如果换做平时，一个毛头小子敢趁着递文件那点时间在我面前吹嘘他跟危险人物的亲密接触……嗯，但实际上他并不知道你是谁。同其它人一样只接到了监视指令。他把你描绘得……唔，怎么说，超乎想象，异常有趣。”

布鲁斯质疑地挑了挑眉，“异常有趣？”

“他跟了你六个月，直到为消除隐患意外负伤。他说你每天早晚做瑜伽。‘练瑜伽的人会有多危险？’”克林特模仿起年轻人稚嫩中带着天真的嗓音。这让布鲁斯记忆里模糊的面孔变得清晰起来。

“等等，我想起来了。所以，你就是……你是那个脾气糟糕的神枪手。”

“什么？”

“那孩子提到他有个亲戚在美国的警察局工作。有个神枪手经常拿各种奇怪的东西砸同事的脑袋。那就是你。”是的，那个年轻人在醒来后喋喋不休。说了很多趣闻。还自作聪明把自己的事说成别人的事讲给布鲁斯听。

克林特立刻否认道，“嘿，我可没砸过他的脑袋！”

“实际上，他很崇拜你。我应该想到的，他说那个‘神射手’喜欢呆在高处，百发百中从没有失手。”而且身材火辣。布鲁斯没有把这句说出来，但不代表他不认同。“他说了很多。”

“对，他说了太多，暴露了太多信息。在跟我炫耀的前十几分钟内，我就已经弄清了他的任务内容和监视目标。这是不被允许的，就算作为初级特工也不能犯这样的错误。”

“你上报了这件事。”

“是的。”克林特爽快地点头承认，毫无内疚，“他不适合做这行。弗瑞把他转去了一个更适合的职位。”停顿了一下，又补充道，“是晋升不是降级。”

“你上报后又替他求情。”布鲁斯发现自己喜欢这个男人的处事风格。

神盾特工做了个鬼脸，“他是个不错的小子，只是话太多。”

“哦，瞧瞧这是从谁嘴里说出来的。”布鲁斯大笑起来。谁能比鹰眼话多？只不过克林特在人前的闲聊要么是挖苦要么毫无意义。绝对是一个完全合格的特工。  
但现在，这个神盾特工愿意跟他分享一些事。一些……秘密，对。

布鲁斯心头一热，握住克林特的腰，拉向自己。毫不费力地让对方跨坐在了他的大腿上。这种感觉很对。弓箭手的重量让布鲁斯感到意外地安心。是的，他已经有很长时间没有享受过这样亲密的交流。

克林特的双手在他的脖颈后交叉，用鼻尖蹭着布鲁斯的，“我以前看过你的资料，大科学家，那些枯燥的文字和毫无新意的影像。他们可没写你做的白咖喱很好吃，也没特别详细描述你如何给穷人治病，怎么欺诈富人。说真的，你给富人看病真开过天价？”

“一两次。医生也要生存。”他在克林特拉近两人距离时发出一声满足地叹息。哦，眼前的克林特如此放松，就像在浩克身边那样。[b]克林特信任他。[/b]

“那些资料外的故事很有趣……”克林特凑在他的耳边低喃，用呼吸撩拨着欲望，“当你听到一些传奇，就想亲眼见证。”

“希望没有让你失望。”

“不，你让我吃惊。”

话音消失在唇间。这是一个纯洁而充满敬意的吻。

当这个吻结束，克林特拉开了一段距离，看着布鲁斯认真说道，“你知道，我小时候喜欢听英雄故事。长大后也认识了不少所谓的英雄，但唯一让我有冲动想去了解和接触的那个，却是从一个傻小子嘴中听到的危险人物。”

“你是说……”布鲁斯的嗓音有些发颤。克林特这番话解释了太多事。所有的小心翼翼都可以抛在脑后了，他不用再费心去想如何赢过浩克，与克林特建立稳定关系。  
他现在所要做的只是回应就够了。

因为，“你在我们还没见过之前……就已经……”

“这挺傻的，我知道，”克林特的睫毛颤动了几下，再次吻了上来，“可你实在是个吸引人的家伙，布鲁斯。”

TBC


End file.
